The Hungrier Games
by Lee-Middleton
Summary: After accidentally traveling through time, James Bond finds himself in Panem. There, he enters the 74th Hunger Games to save his only living relative from certain death - Clove. Characters created and inspired by the James Bond series and The Hunger Games series. Shipping: James Bond and Cashmere
1. Chapter 1

_1. From London to District 13_

"Magnificent," said the grey-haired lady sipping a martini. "I haven't had a cocktail this strong in nearly thirty years."

"I would imagine so, Alma," said James Bond. "This has real Russian vodka."

"Russia, now there's a place that hasn't been spoken of in some time."

James Bond was puzzled for a second but then remembered how different this future world was. He had only woken minutes earlier but already was beginning to grasp the stark contrast between the world he had once known and how it was at present: Year 2538.

Centuries ago, although to him it seemed only hours, Bond awoke to the sound of his alarm in his Chelsea flat. He groaned reeling from a massive hangover. M took Bond to the Blades Club the night before, and Bond drank too much bourbon and branch water as he played _chemin der fer_. He greatly enjoyed that spirit yet could never handle it the same way he could vodka martinis. May, his Scottish housekeeper, was on holiday, so to Bond's great displeasure, he was forced to make breakfast all by himself. Bond tried to scramble some eggs but was disgusted at his handiwork. _She'll be back in a week_ he assured himself longing for May. Yet, Bond wasn't sure his stomach could handle another week of his own meals. Bond was a great spy but a lousy cook.

Nearly thirty minutes late, Bond arrived at his office near Regent's Park. Goodnight, his beautiful Nordic-looking secretary, appeared angry as he slumped into his chair.

"Just what do you think you're doing coming in this late?" she said gruffly.

"Nasty headache," said Bond. "Tell M I'm sorry."

"M hasn't arrived yet either."

"Bet M'll call in sick. That old bugger can't handle drinks half as well as myself."

"Even so, Q's been waiting on you for fifteen minutes. He has something important to show you."

"I'm sure he does. Now be a good girl Goodnight and fetch me some coffee. And don't you spit in it this time."

Goodnight had been rather cross with Bond ever since she arrived back at her secretary job. She was promoted for a time to various foreign offices yet had bungled most of the tasks given to her. She would have been fired had Bond not requested her use again. Even so, Bond annoyed her for he steadfastly refused to date her. He did try it once, but Bond found her much too stupid for anything more than snogging. Although, she did look rather fetching in a bikini…

"Here, sir," Goodnight sarcastically replied handing him a cup of coffee.

Bond looked at his beverage. It was medium brown.

"You didn't put milk in this, did you?" he asked knowing she did.

"Why yes I did."

"Then take this filth away. You know I like it black."

Goodnight walked back over to Bond's desk, grabbed the mug, and chucked it at the door to his office. It landed in the doorway at the exact same time Q entered the room. Hot coffee spilled all over MI6's Quartermaster.

"Control yourself, Goodnight," shouted Q.

"Oops," she replied.

"Very well," said Q, "I'm sure Bond here did something to warrant that. Is that right, 007?"

"Heaven's forbid no, Q," said Bond.

"Right," said Q rolling his eyes. "Anyway, after I change my trousers would you care to meet me in my laboratory? I have a terrific new toy to show you. Quiet revolutionary if I dare say so myself."

"I wouldn't dream of passing up the chance," said Bond. "How long will you need me for?"

"Likely no longer than two or three hours," answered Q.

"Goodnight, fetch me some vodka," said Bond. "I think I'm going to need it to get through his lecture."

Half an hour later Bond with a liter of vodka in hand made his way to Q's laboratory. He found Q standing in front of a rocket which looked to be about ten feet tall. It had a clock on it.

"Now pay attention, 007," said Q. "This personal rocket represents a most extraordinary breakthrough with regard to time and space itself. Over the past year, I've been studying some data about particles which have the ability to travel faster than the speed of light suggesting Einstein's Theory of Relativity could be at least partially flawed. I believe this rocket may have the ability to test that with a human being."

"Riveting. But what exactly does this have to do with protecting the Realm?" asked Bond.

"I haven't really thought much about that now that you mention it," answered Q, "but this may yet win me a Nobel Prize."

"So you brought me down here to brag?"

"Precisely, 007."

"Who's going to be the lucky man to try it out?"

"Well me naturally, tonight at an expo. There is one problem, however. This rocket will travel fast enough to transport forward through time, but I'm uncertain if it will have the ability to travel backwards. Nevertheless, I'm fairly confident if it has any issue, I'll be able to correct it with my knowledge and knowhow."

As Q finished speaking, Goodnight walked into the room. She had a file in her hands.

"Q," she said, "Moneypenny called me. She wanted me to tell you M just arrived. You are to report upstairs in ten minutes and provide full details about your rocket."

"I better freshen up then," said Q as he walked back into his personal quarters. "Make sure 007 doesn't touch anything as he leaves."

"Of course," said Goodnight.

As soon as Q was out of eyesight, Bond ran over to his rocket. He opened it up and sat inside leaving the door open.

"Farewell, Goodnight," said Bond teasingly. "I'm going to the future."

"The future?" she said quizzically.

"Yes, I'm setting the toggle to the year 3000. Wish me luck."

Bond took a vodka shot as he sat in the cockpit. He was looking forward to the look on Q's face when he came back and saw him sitting in his prized contraption drinking vodka. At the same time in a flash, an idea for a prank popped into Goodnight's mind. Yes, this was sure to get James back for dumping her and treating her like dirt.

Goodnight slammed the door to the rocket shut. She then found some sticky glue and sprayed it all over the ground right outside the cockpit door. As soon as Bond opened the door and stepped back out he'd be stuck. As she backed away preparing to laugh as Bond made an idiot of himself, Goodnight noticed a lever a yard away from the rocket. She supposed this would help yank the rocket further into the air. She couldn't wait to see what Bond would do when he had to both tumble five feet and then land in glue_. The fool._ Goodnight pulled the lever. After it was too late, she realized a label on it: **ignition**! Before her eyes, the rocket shot up and out of the room faster than the speed of light, burning a hole though the building. Goodnight ran over to the hole looking sheepish.

"Sorry," she yelled into the sky.

Five minutes later to Bond, he felt the rocket land with a splash. The door flung open and water rushed in with a vengeance. Bond tried to escape, but the onslaught of the sea pinned him inside the cockpit. As a commander in the Royal Navy, he had excellent lung capacity, but after three minutes of holding his breath, Bond's lungs began to give. All seemed to go blurry, but then a hand. Yes, Bond saw a hand reach in and grab him. In another blur, Bond was on a small ship surrounded by a group of women in scuba gear - two of them were twins.

One twin said to a woman who still had her scuba mask on, "It's him, Jackson."

The masked woman responded, "Good. Coin will be pleased. Now administer the sedative Leeg 1."

The twin responded, "Yes, ma'am."

The twin pulled a needle out of her pocket. Bond tried to move, but he had no strength in him. She pierced him with it, and Bond blacked out. An infinity later, Bond awoke in an all white room on a slab. Above him was a mask which flashed with all the colors of the rainbow. Instantly, he knew what it was: a dream machine. A nemesis of his, Col. Moon, used one of these before to transform himself physically into the Englishman Sir Gustav Graves. Bond tried to think of a reason why he would be underneath one and a chill trickled down his spine. A woman's voice interrupted Bond's horror.

"Welcome to the future, Mr. Bond," she said. "I am Alma Coin, President of what you knew as the great state of Maryland and what is now known as District 13."

Bond was dumbfounded. He thought in fragments _the future? Maryland? President of Maryland? The future?_

"I can tell you're still slightly hazy. Don't fear, you're just waking up from a month's sleep. Don't look in a mirror just yet. Not until I let you know how much things have changed. And don't be surprised if you no longer recognize your own voice. But first, let us share some of that vodka you brought with you in your journey through time. I had the Leeg twins recover it from the bottom of the Chesapeake."

And so, the two began drinking. After a martini, Bond started to feel more alive. Yet, hearing Coin state that Russia was something that people don't talk about anymore sent up a red flag in Bond's mind about what sort of world he might be in.

"Does Russia still exist?" asked Bond.

"No," said Coin.

"Well then," said Bond, "I guess we finally tired of our spy games and decided to use our little nuclear toys."

"No," said Coin, "we actually won the Cold War without a nuclear Armageddon. But yes, Russia's gone. And Asia, and Africa, and South America, and Australia, and Antarctica… well, I guess nobody ever really lived there anyway. And the rest of Europe…"

"Did I hear you correctly?" asked Bond in a panicked tone. "You said all of Europe's gone. Is that just the continent?"

Coin looked upon Bond with pity, "England's gone too, Commander Bond."


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Panem_

"So only you Yanks remain then?" asked Bond.

"Exactly," answered Coin.

Bond could barely conceal his anger. _Yes, _he thought, _I knew those good for nothing colonials would stab us in the back one day. It was an alliance we never should have made. It was a nation we never should have let exceed us. God, they left nothing. Irresponsible little children breaking all their toys without their mother's supervision._

"Tell me, Alma, what made Washington order the extinction of the human race?"

"Oh, James, it wasn't Washington; it was the Capitol."

"Same difference."

"That's where you're wrong. It seems you're in great need of a history lesson. Would you care to know what happened during the more than five hundred years since you blasted away?"

Bond dreaded the prospect of hearing about the fall of England, but he figured he had to learn about it sooner or later. Coin explained to him in great detail five hundred years of geopolitical history. According to her, by the year 2150 climate change resulted in worldwide food shortages. In the United States, the lion's share of the resources was sent to bureaucrats and their families living around the Washington, D.C. Metropolitan Area. These people mainly were from Los Angeles, New York, and Chicago originally and were seen as outsiders to the residents of Maryland and Virginia who starved while their connected neighbors lived like kings. In secret, several formerly prominent families from Maryland and Virginia met and organized a putsch to oust the current regime in the name of an equal distribution of food throughout the country. The coup d'état was successful, and the old regime fell.

Once in power, the Tidewater Alliance, as those leading families came to be known, made good on their promise but soon found that United States territory lacked sufficient resources to keep everyone comfortable. Thus, they embarked on a war of expansion into Latin America and Canada. To help justify this aggression, they claimed to be doing this on behalf of all the peoples of the Americas and changed the name of the country from the United States of America to the Pan-American Empire – also known as Panem for short.

The war of expansion was met with outrage by the international community. As a result, Panem was kicked out of the United Nation's Security Council and the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. More importantly, the European Union, the Commonwealth of Independent States, and China placed an embargo on Panem. Panem responded with nuclear weapons. Unbeknownst to the international community, Panem had developed a missile defense shield which prevented retaliation. However shortly after the first strike, members of British Intelligence infiltrated the project and compromised the defense shield in the hope this would end the war. Instead, all this led to was more cities destroyed.

Following the nuclear war – World War III, a nuclear winter devastated the globe. As a result of this and complete American indifference, any survivors from outside North America died of starvation. Panem itself barely survived with its population decimated and every major city except for Denver and Baltimore in ruins.

The Tidewater Alliance reorganized Panem in the post war years by abolishing the states and replacing them with districts. Thirteen were established, each based off of one of the original colonies. Of these, only Maryland and Massachusetts remained unmoved. With Richmond in ruins, the prominent Virginians who survived the war relocated to Denver, which after much debate, became the new national capitol of New Richmond – although it was primarily referred to simply as the Capitol. The original inhabitants of Denver either assimilated with the Virginians, or if they acted "out of line," were sent to New Mexico, which was renamed York 3. There, they formed the Greco-Roman Class which desperately tried to show loyalty to the Capitol in hopes of being able to return.

This reorganized system worked well for a couple hundred years, however, the Tidewater Alliance which still retained a monopoly of power became increasingly strained as the historically Virginian families tended to rule without regard to the Maryland families. Seventy- four years before present, Maryland rebelled, seizing the military establishment at Camp David where it launched raids against the Capitol. Every district backed Maryland as it promised a return to authentic democracy. However, Maryland and its alliance were defeated, and Baltimore was lost to firebombs. One of the many punishments after the war included the stripping of colonial names from each district. As such, Maryland has since been known as District 13. All of the remaining survivors of District 13 have been forced to live underground at Camp David for fear of having to face the various other punishments which the other districts received.

Coin concluded her lecture stating, "We in District 13 have autonomy today since this base has nuclear weapons. However, a descendent of the Virginians remains in power and rules the rest of Panem with an iron fist. His name is Coriolanus Snow."

"I'd like to get my hands on him! Fly me to the Capitol so I can put a bullet in his head."

"Patience James, you'll get your chance. Or rather, a relative of yours will."

_Relative?_ The word shocked Bond. He had no brothers, no sisters, no cousins. It was his complete lack of family that made him ideal to MI6 when they recruited him. Bond had no one an enemy could kidnap and blackmail him with.

"I'm afraid I haven't a family, Alma."

"That's where you're wrong. You had two sons. One has a single living relative in Panem."

Bond somehow knew what Coin was going to say before the words came out. Yes, he had been cavalier with so many women over the years he was bound to have fathered a child or two. _Yet_, he wondered_, why did they never contact me? Surely, if I'd have known I would have supported them? _Then Bond thought of his line of work and knew why. To admit Bond was the father would have put that child in danger from any number of Bond's many enemies. He need only to think of what happened to his wife Tracy to know that was true.

"Who were the mothers?"

"Tiffany Case and Kissy Suzuki."

"And the surviving relative's?"

"Tiffany's."

Bond was glad to hear that this living relative descended from Tiffany Case and not some loveless fling he had. Tiffany was one of the very few women Bond had genuinely admired. Maybe not quite loved but at least that. She had lived with him for a time before she became homesick for America. But Bond remembered Tiffany was a jewel thief before he met her. _A jewel thief, the mother of my child!_

"The living girl still has the last name Case," said Coin. "From what I've seen she's much like you in many ways."

That was the last thing Bond wanted to hear for he knew for all his heroism, he was nothing more than a professional killer. If this child was like him, she'd be vicious.

"What's her name?" Bond asked.

"Clove Case. She's fifteen. She lives in District 2. And…" Coin became pale before she said the next words, "she's going to be dead in less than one month."

"What do you mean she's going to be dead in less than one month? Is she sick? Is she going to be executed? Murdered?"

"She's going to be killed in a sporting event held yearly. It's a bit like the gladiators of ancient times. It's called the Hunger Games."

"And why would a teenage girl be taking part in some sort of blood sport?"

"It's another one of the punishments which the Capitol inflicts on the districts under its control for aligning with us during the last war. With the exception of us here in 13, one boy and one girl from each district between the ages of twelve and eighteen to fight to the death. Only one can survive. And it seems this year, your only living relative is going to it and thus to the slaughter."

Bond took a large gulp of his martini and gritted his teeth. _Damn those Americans and their sports!_

Expecting fully to be told no, Bond asked Coin, "Is there any way I can save her?"

Coin smiled, "I thought you might ask. As a matter of fact there is."

"Tell me."

"We still have an operational intelligence service in the rest of Panem. One of our best agents named Bee-Tee created an extraordinary machine which allows us and only us to see the future. We call it the Peep Hole. What it is is a worm hole enlarged enough so that under a microscope what lies inside can be viewed with the human eye. This allowed us to know when and where you would arrive. Luckily, you arrived in the Chesapeake Bay, so it was rather easy for us to get to you.

"Anyway looking through the Peep Hole, we saw a fork in the road of time. These next Hunger Games can have two possible results. In one scenario, a girl named Katniss Everdeen wins. Her actions during and after the Games will inspire a nation to rise up and lead to our taking back Panem and restoring democracy to America."

Bond thought that he knew what Coin was going to say next. He could save Clove, but this would lead to more tyranny under Panem for an indefinite number of centuries. His family would still exist but at the cost of thousands of innocent lives.

"The alternative future," continued Coin, "you enter the games by disguising yourself as a tribute. That is why we transformed you with a Dream Machine. You kill Katniss Everdeen. You help Clove win. You allow Clove to kill you."

Bond hadn't thought of the possibility that saving his family would mean allowing himself to be killed. But he also knew that having traveled through time he was now over six hundred years old technically and thus owed his fifteen year old relative a chance to have a full life.

"Once you're dead and Clove wins the games, she is destined to kill Panem's President. This will lead to a top down reform with the tyrant dead and a return to democracy without a violent war."

"So my saving Clove will save countless lives?"

"Yes."

"Then, I'll do it. I probably would have agreed to it anyway even without that last fact. At least now I'll know I'm not being selfish."

"This all, of course, depends upon you being able to help Clove win the Hunger Games."

"How hard can it be to kill a bunch of teens?" Bond wasn't thinking yet of the fact he would have to conquer his dislike of killing non-professionals.

"You don't know Katniss Everdeen, 007."


	3. Chapter 3

_3. The Case Family_

Clove knew a bit about her family. She was mixed class – her mother Greco-Roman, her father Stone Mason. And yet, people still respected her. She, of course, knew there were reasons why she received better treatment than most people of mixed blood. After all, her great-grandfather Oldewea Case was the very first victor of the Hunger Games. Her father Folse Case was also a victor. He died serving Panem in District 11. But it went beyond respecting the Stone Mason side of her family for those men.

Clove knew the name of her family's matriarch – Tiffany – and knew that name meant something to others as well. One boy she trained with told her Tiffany Case had destroyed enemies of Panem known as SPECTRE. One girl told her Tiffany saved the Capitol itself from a giant laser in space. Clove thought all of this was fantastical nonsense but didn't mind that it made her all the more respected. And respect she would need if she hoped to be chosen as District 2's female tribute. Besides her own relatives, most tributes selected before were pure Greco-Romans.

The night before the Reaping, Clove looked through a pile of old books in her aunt's house where she lived ever since her father's death. Her aunt was not a Case, but these were all books which had belonged to her father and his father before him and so on. Clove hoped she'd find something in them which she could mention at the Reaping to add to her family's prestige so that it would be more likely she'd be selected. So far, all she saw were a bunch of pictures of family members long dead and a few books on anthropology. The anthropology books dated to 1997 and were written by an ancestor of hers named Diego Case. One was on the Clovis Culture of place called New Mexico. Clove had no idea what New Mexico was but figured that this Clovis Culture may have helped inspire her name, especially when she saw the sharp blades they created. _How appropriate_, she thought.

Clove was about to give up on these books when she noticed that one held a key wrapped in paper in its cover. The paper had writing on it which said: "TO BE HANDED TO OLDEST CASE CHILD AT 12TH BIRTHDAY. OPENS SAFE IN BASEMENT. CASE HOUSE." Clove was her father's only child. In a rare year when Snow refused District 2 volunteers, he had to kill her mother Iocasta in the arena to become victor when she was less than a year old. She wondered if her father hadn't died before she turned twelve if he would have given her this key. She supposed he would have. And even if he hadn't, some family member had intended her to have it. Perhaps even Tiffany Case herself. Clove knew where the Case House was. Her grandfather had lived there until the day he died. It was less than a mile away and unoccupied. She would never need it, not after she reclaimed her father's house in the Victors' Village. No, better yet, she would live in the Capitol. A select few District 2 victors of Greco-Roman descent had received that honor in the past.

Clove grabbed the key and raced down the stairs. Her aunt called to her, "Don't be out too long. Remember the Reaping's tomorrow."

"As if I'd forget, you stupid twit," snapped Clove.

As Clove was leaving, her aunt yelled, "I hope you get killed in the arena, you little bitch!"

Clove and her aunt barely tolerated each other. Yes, her mother was her aunt's sister. But her father did kill said sister. Even if it was only for the Games, that still made things quiet awkward.

In less than six minutes, Clove ran through her late grandfather's house's door and raced to the basement. She found a safe in the far left corner and put in the key. It worked. Inside was a little white book with the word "Bond" printed on the cover. Clove opened it and began to read.

_Dear so-and-so Case who opens this. The Capitol must never see this book. Nobody besides you may ever read this book. Nobody besides you may ever hear about anything in this book with one exception to be mentioned later._

_ I am Oldewea Case. My father fought against and was killed by the Capitol. He was a Case. No, better yet, he was a Bond. So am I. So are you._

_ What is a Bond, you might ask? A descendent of James Bond, 007. James Bond saved the world more times than you can count. He defeated any evil you can imagine. All of his exploits are recorded in here. Do not let anyone know about this unless you meet James Bond himself. And you could. He's hurdling through time as I write. One day, he will return…_

Clove read the book front to back in less than two hours filling her head with the exploits of this tremendous relative of hers. She was particularly intrigued by James Bond's adventure with Tiffany Case and the diamond laser in space. So yes, that girl was not lying unless she heard the same lie as Oldewea. Closing the book, Clove knew how she'd be chosen the next day. She'd ignore Oldewea and let the world know that they better get ready to see a Bond back in action.

Clove was in the town square lined up for the Reaping well before anyone else. She was determined to have the closest spot to the stage so that no one could beat her to the podium. Her punctuality paid off and indeed she had the best place in the crowd once the festivities began. A clownish looking man with a bright red wig and a pale face named Ronmac came to the podium, and the Reaping began. When the time came for the girls to be chosen, which was always done before the boys, Ronmac called the name Augustinia Colossus. In a poorer district, that girl would have been the one to enter the competition. However, in more loyal and prosperous ones such as 2, the name drawing is typically nothing more than a formality before the best fighter or fighters volunteer. This year, everybody expected Clove and an older, pure Greco-Roman girl named Nera to volunteer. Both did before Augustinia moved a step. Clove held her breath for a moment worried Ronmac would not accept volunteers. Every so often, such as her parents' year, this was the case. However to Clove's relief, Ronmac said nothing to indicate Snow was refusing volunteers. At this point, this rest of Panem received a black out as speeches typically mention training stats. Districts were officially forbidden from training for the Games, however, as 2 provided many of Panem's Peacekeepers, President Snow allowed it there. After the decision is already made, a rigged lottery with the number of candidate names is always conducted and televised. All contain the winner's name.

"So," said Ronmac. "We have two volunteers. Well, as you know. In the event of multiple volunteers, each candidate gives a speech that President Snow will listen to. Then he will choose the one he wants to represent 2 in the Games. Good luck with your speeches girls and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Nera spoke first:

"Hello, most esteemed President Snow. I am the most qualified girl to represent District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games because I am older and more experienced than my opponent. True, she knows how to throw knives better than anyone I've ever seen, even on television. But, I am far more versatile. I can use a sword, mace, bow… you get the picture. With every weapon, I am in the top 5% of my class. Clove, on the other hand, while ranked number one with knives ranks no higher than number 157 with any other weapon. For her age and class, that is remarkable, and she will truly make a great tribute in a couple years. However, I am ready now and am determined to bring glory and victory to District 2. Thank you."

"So now, Clove," said Ronmac, "why should you be chosen?"

Clove looked directly at the camera and said one sentence, "I am the last living relative of James Bond, 007."

Sitting next to Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, President Snow let out a gasp when he heard Clove mention 007 on his monitor. Snow had known that Clove was a relative of James Bond just as he had known her father was and all the male line of her family had been. The Capitol twice had chosen Bond relatives to represent District 2 in the past. Although the masses in the Capitol were unaware that James Bond had living relatives and thus could not appreciate seeing a Bond fight, Snow privately was entertained watching this. Regardless of what Clove had said, he would have chosen her. Yet, Snow wondered how she could possibly know about Bond let alone that she was related to him. He thought the Capitol suppressed all knowledge of past, foreign heroes including James Bond from all except his inner circle. Then, a troubling thought occurred to Snow.

"So, do you think it has happened finally," Snow asked Crane. "That Bond has returned? We knew this would happen someday."

"I can't think of how else a girl from a district would know about 007," said Crane. "Neither Folse nor Oldewea ever mentioned him, so I doubt the family knew where its roots lay."

"Unless," said Snow, "they did but were not impulsive and callous enough to brag about him to us."

"But why would this girl be any different?"

"That's what we need to find out. But that seems the more likely scenario to me. As far as I know, Tiffany Case never told Bond she had a son. There's no reason to believe he would know where to look for his family."

"Could it be possible that Coin let her know?"

"Could be, but I doubt she would do something so bold. She has enough blood on her hands for opposing the Capitol. She knows full well that if 13 ever attempts to interfere in our affairs again that I will annihilate a district with fire bombs. And she knows I have forbidden all contact with the returned 007.

"Nevertheless, I want you to pay special attention to that girl, Seneca. If she is working with Bond or Coin, the consequences could be catastrophic."

"Yes, sir."

Having finished their conversation, Snow pushed a button and spoke facing a monitor in front of him.

He said, "District 2's female tribute will be Clove Case."

Back at District 13, James Bond and President Coin watched the Reaping on a television set which picked up Capitol television programming. When District 2 was shown, all Bond saw was Clove volunteer and then her name plucked out of a bowl. He did not know that she was chosen because she bragged of being a relative of his.

Coin spoke to Bond, "As predicted, she was chosen. Unless you intervene now, she will soon be dead."

"Is Katniss destined to kill her?" asked Bond.

Katniss had yet to be shown, although Bond was eager to see what she'd be like. He hoped she'd be repugnant so that he would have no problem killing her when the time came.

"No," said Coin.

"Then who is?"

"The male tribute from District 11, Thresh."

Bond's eyes looked animalistic when he heard the name. He hated him already before even seeing him and was determined to find something wrong with him when he was shown on television so that he could be fully justified with slaughtering him immediately. When they showed District 11, Bond saw a tall African American man bulging with muscles and filled with rage. Had Bond known more about Thresh, he might have agreed that he had a reason to look angry. After all, both of Thresh's parents were murdered by Folse Case six years earlier.

At age 12, Thresh already worked in the wheat fields with both of his parents. He and his mother chopped down wheat while his father piled it on his back and dragged it to the collecting point. All the while, armed Peacekeepers looked on to prevent any theft of the Capitol's produce. Thresh's mother had only given birth three months prior yet was already forced back into the field on the day of her fateful encounter with Folse.

As a victor, Folse was supposed to never have to work a day in his life ever again besides mentoring tributes. However, due to frequent riots and food hoarding in District 11, Snow came up with the idea to use District 1, 2, and 4 victors as special peacekeepers to intimidate the residents there. Folse was one of the dozen chosen for this job.

Thresh's father never had stolen anything in all his years as a field laborer, but now things were different. He had a new baby daughter. Plus, he had another young daughter who was severely malnourished. Without a decent meal, she could be dead within a weak. He would have to be sneaky, but he was determined that he could take some grain. As he tossed a bushel into the collecting point, he tried to secretly grab a handful. The guard on duty, Folse, noticed.

Folse Case was by no means a monster but knew that he was being monitored by hidden camera. He knew full well what the consequence would be for failing to kill a thief. His daughter would be brutally slaughter before his eyes. Hating himself for doing it, Folse shot Thresh's father dead within seconds of his grabbing the grain. Thresh and his mother were five hundred yards away in the fields, but the shot was heard clearly. Both ran towards the sound and saw Folse standing over the fresh corpse. Both recognized Folse as he had been a victor only a few years prior.

"You murderer," shouted Thresh's mother.

Thresh broke down and cried.

"Do you think I wanted to do this," said Folse. "I have my orders. If I had spared him, I would have suffered far worse than a shot to the head."

Thresh's mother charged toward Folse with her thresher in an attempt to decapitate him. Folse almost let her do it due to his guilt, but chickened out and shot her in the head when she was a yard away.

Thresh cried some more. Folse stared at the boy teary-eyed.

Folse said, "One day, they may make you a killer too. Just remember that." Then Folse put his gun in his mouth and killed himself.

Picking up a stone, Thresh looked at the corpses of his parents and of Folse. He knew then that someday he would avenge them somehow, and though he couldn't kill Folse, he would find a way to do something to someone connected with him. Whoever, he could get a hold of…

The night after Thresh was chosen at the Reaping, he watched back on all the tributes selected and smiled cruelly when he saw Clove get picked. He knew that no matter what, he would be the one to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

_4. Being Marvelous_

After watching Thresh get selected, Bond and Coin saw the recap of District 12's Reaping. Bond knew that finally he would get to see this Katniss Everdeen that Coin had warned him about. But to Bond's surprise another girl was selected – Primrose Everdeen. Coin had already told Bond that only Districts 1, 2, and 4 ever receive volunteers. So, Bond began to wonder if the supposed vision of the future might not be an error. Yet then as predicted, Katniss volunteered for the first time ever from her district. The other girl was her twelve year old sister, so Bond guessed she decided to sacrifice herself to save her.

"This is astounding," said Coin. "I mean this never…"

"Where I come from," said Bond, "a few brave men and women make similar decisions all the time choosing others over themselves."

"Like you?"

"No. I'm not a hero. But I've met several throughout my years as a spy."

James Bond thought of all the people who died for him. Vesper, Mathis, Strawberry, Quarrel, Kerim, Tilly, Paula, Aki, Andrea, Corrine, Ferrara, Vijay, Tibbett, Saunders, Sharkey, Paris, Valentin, Tracy. The last hurt him the most. Bond couldn't help but seeing her in Katniss. _Do I really have it in me to kill her?_ Bond saw Tracy dead in the front seat of her car. Yet he didn't see Ernst Stavro Blofeld as the murderer. He saw himself.

"James," said Coin shaking Bond from his day-nightmares, "you could have died hundreds of times over for England. For the world."

"Yet, I'm still here. Selfish as ever."

"You think I like the idea of sending you to kill Katniss any better than you do. It stinks, but you need to do it to prevent a war and save your family. Think about Clove."

Bond thought about her. _Smiling as she volunteered to enter a tournament to kill innocent children. God, she is me. She has that cruel look in her eyes. The look of a killer._

"How do you know this vision's true?" asked Bond. "Can I see it for myself?"

"I'm afraid that is impossible," answered Coin. "Beetee had to keep the Peep Hole in District 3 where he lives. He only sent me messages here about what he saw. I've told you nearly everything I know."

"And we can't get him?"

"Too risky and besides, Beetee is hard at work on other inventions for our cause. There's this one splendid machine he's building called the _deus ex machina…_"

"Right. But can I do it saving both Clove and Katniss?"

"No. Beetee was sure that only Clove can live. Not even you, I might add. That I already told you."

Bond, of course, knew he was going to his death but hadn't thought much of it. As far as Bond knew, his death was long overdue.

"The tributes have already been chosen," said Bond. "How do I participate?"

Coin paused before looking at Bond with dread. She said, "You need to kill your first victim: Marvel, the male tribute from District 1."

"You know Alma, there is a bit of an age difference between Marvel and myself."

"Yes, about 600 years. But you can become him. You forget, you are a master of disguise. You've pulled off covers before. Blofeld thought you were Sir Hillary Bray."

"Sir Hillary Bray wasn't shown on nationwide television."

"It won't make a difference. You've been through the Dream Machine we have here already."

_Of course,_ thought Bond. Already, he could tell that his voice sounded differently. And, he had yet to see what he now looked like in a mirror.

Coin said, "You were asleep for about one month as we transformed you into Marvel. You now look identical to him and have his vocal chords. Naturally, you still have your English accent, but as long as you attempt to sound more American this can be explained away as Marvel attempting to use a Capitol accent."

"Why did you choose Marvel?"

Bond didn't think killing Marvel would be much of an issue on his conscience. Not in the same way killing Katniss would be at least. Marvel, after all, was a volunteer. Like Clove…

"Marvel is a Career Tribute. As I told you and you saw, those come from Districts 1, 2, and 4 and are volunteers. During the Games, the Careers from 1 and 2 always align. Sometimes 4 does, but not always, so I was not willing to take that chance.

"We don't have any agents in District 2. We do, however, have one in the Capitol named Lolly who works with the District 1 tributes. She has arranged for the train carrying them to the Capitol to stop as it passes near the Great Salt Lake. We will fly you via hovercraft above that lake and have you parachute into it. From there, you will catch the train, kill Marvel, and take his place."

A few hours later James Bond, equipped with an oxygen mask and a parachute, was in a hovercraft near the stratosphere over the American West. Coin chose Bond's recovery crew to take him to the jump point. Jackson flew the hovercraft, and the Leeg twins sat in the back with Bond for moral support. Bond had parachuted many times in the past but never from this height. His stomach was in knots. Leeg 2 saw that Bond looked queasy.

"Relax, James," said Leeg 2. "It'll be alright."

"Easy for you to say," replied Bond. "You're not the one who has to jump out of this flying death trap near space in just a few minutes"

"A few minutes?" answered Leeg 1. "Try thirty seconds."

"We're already there?" said Bond incredulously. "Just how fast is Jackson driving?"

"You don't want to know," said both Leeg twins with smirks. "Goodbye, Mr. Bond."

Leeg 1 pushed a large red button on the wall. The door next to Bond flew open, and he plummeted off the side of the hovercraft into complete blackness. For an eternity, Bond fell head over heels through nothingness. Then at last, he could see the ground clearly. He was over water – the Great Salt Lake. Bond pulled his parachute chord, slowing his descent. When he was about ten feet above the lake, he grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the chute. It came flying off and Bond landed in the drink with a splash.

Ten minutes later, Bond was at the shore. He took out a waterproof map Coin provided and noted that he was close to where he needed to be. The map indicated that Bond had to hide behind a thirty foot rock formation which was supposed to have the image of a bird carved into it. He found it and crouched behind, waiting for Lolly.

Two hours later, Bond heard the unmistakable sound of a train chugging its way through the night. He heard a long whistle, which he guessed was meant to signal that it was slowing to a halt. Fifteen minutes later, Bond heard footsteps approaching. He pulled out his Walter PPK – as always his weapon of choice – just in case a double revealed Coin's plan to Snow. Fortunately, a woman with pasty white skin and a large, glow in the dark neon wig came into view.

"Good evening, Mr. Bond," said the woman. "I am Lolly."

"I'd say you were," replied Bond. "Jackson told me to expect someone with a glowing wig. Don't know of too many other people who go around with that thing on their head in public."

"You'd be surprised how common this is in the Capitol," she answered. "Now be quiet. I turned off all of the cameras on the train, and I expect everyone's still asleep except the driver. He's a friend of mine today, but I wouldn't be shocked if a little money could get him on Snow's side. And trust me, Snow's loaded."

Bond followed Lolly to the other side of the rock and saw the giant train come into view. Both cautiously entered through the back while Marvel slept, blissful unaware of the danger coming his way. Lolly gently tapped on a cabin near the back of the train which Bond took as her indicator that Marvel was inside. Slowly, Bond opened the door while he slipped his Walter into his hand. The clicking of the door opening was enough to rouse Marvel. He shot up in bed and stared at Bond, puzzled to see himself staring back.

"Who are…"

Bond shot him right between the eyes before he could finish his sentence. Marvel slumped back onto the bed, already dead. Blood stained the sheets and the wall. Bond walked to the corpse trying not to think too much about just killing a teenager in cold blood. Bond chucked the corpse off the side of the train through the window. Then he threw out the bloody sheets and began cleaning the wall. It was spotless by morning when the door opened. A blonde teenage girl opened the door and looked astounded.

"What the hell did you do last night, Marvel," asked the girl. "Your sheets, everything looks like a mess."

"Just practicing for the games, Glimmer," said Bond. "Practice, practice, practice."

"Lolly and Cashmere are gonna flip!"

Bond knew who Glimmer was by watching District 1's Reaping. He also knew from that event that a twenty-something former victor named Cashmere would be his coach.

"What are they going to do, give me a spanking," said Bond. "I actually might enjoy it if Cashmere did. Why don't you request it?"

Glimmer laughed. "Coming to breakfast?" she asked.

"Of course."

Bond and Glimmer walked down the hall to the dining car. Bond enjoyed traveling on trains. They were much more spacious and faster than cars and not as frightening as flights. For all his missions, Bond still had a slight fear of flying. Bond saw that Cashmere and Lolly were already at breakfast. He noted that Cashmere was even better looking in the flesh than on his television screen. She was blonde like Glimmer with slightly curly hair which was pulled up in intricate braids around an olive tiara. She was tan and clearly leggy, as her toga inspired short, white dress showed off. It took Bond a few moments to realize that she was wearing no make-up. She didn't need it. Her skin naturally looked like a professionally done job.

"What would you two like?" asked Lolly. "You need to be full. We're going to the Capitol today. You're gonna see the President."

"I'll just have a bowl of cereal and some milk," said Glimmer.

Bond said, "I'd like some scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee. No cream. Some toast as well. I could use some Beluga caviar with the toast if you have it."

Lolly replied, "Of course we do. This is Capitol service after all."

A mute servant brought Bond his breakfast within minutes. Bond could tell by how the food looked that it would be delicious. He was not disappointed.

"Nicely done, Lolly," said Bond. "If I win these games, I might just have to retire to the Capitol. No offense, Glimmer"

Glimmer blushed.

Cashmere spoke, "So, did either of you think of any questions for me last night. I am in charge of training you, after all. I won this before and so can you. District 1 wins a lot."

"Not as much as District 2," said Bond. Coin had let Bond know how well each of the districts had done in previous games.

"True," said Cashmere. "But we are number two."

"Than I wonder why they're called District 2 while we're called District 1?" said Bond sarcastically.

"Oh, Marvel," said Cashmere.

"Well, I thought of a question," said Glimmer. "What do you know about District 2's mentor?"

"Oh, Enobaria," said Cashmere. "She's a tough one, killed people with her teeth."

Bond immediately thought of the assassin Sol Horowitz who was affectionately known as Jaws. He wondered if Enobaria might not be a descendant of his with his pigtailed girlfriend Dolly.

"Enobaria teaches her tributes to be ruthless," said Cashmere. "To kill the children first to get them use to killing anyone. And she is right, you know. If you can conquer the moral qualm about killing children, killing the older tributes becomes considerably easier."

Bond thought about Clove. He was sure from her look that she'd have no problem slaughtering children. He figured she might even take pleasure in it.

"Do you have any questions, Marvel?" asked Cashmere.

"As a matter of fact I do. Would you like to have a nightcap when we get to the Capitol? Martinis and caviar? My place. Or should I say cell?"

"It's improper for a mentor to sleep with a tribute," said Cashmere.

"Just a bit more improper than forcing teenagers to fight to the death?" asked Bond.

Cashmere smiled and winked.


	5. Chapter 5

_5. On the Other Track_

The train from District 2 sprinted north going inside mountains, emerging in valleys, and then heading back into darkness until another brief respite in the light as it approached the Capitol. Clove sat alone in her room reflecting on all that had happened since she was chosen while sharpening her favorite knife. She knew regardless of what Oldewea might have warned her, she needed to mention Bond. _A man who accomplished as much as that Bond person would have to be known by Snow _thought Clove to justify her disobedience.

After being reaped, Clove and the male tribute, Cato, were whisked away for the night to the Justice Building. She was glad they chose Cato rather than the four other men who vied for the honor of fighting for District 2. Cato was by far the best fighter but had a jerk side to him. Once when she had accidentally thrown a knife onto a stage where he was training, Cato charged right towards her and pulled her from the ground by her neck. She could still remember him spitting in her face and saying "trying to kill me ahead of the Games, you cheat!"

Brutus, a former victor who was overseeing the training that day, scolded Cato letting him know it was just an accident. Yet, Cato still glared at her and said, "I won't mind killing you if I get the chance."

Clove smiled as she remembered what she did back to him, "We'll see, juicehead." Then, she mimed slitting her throat with her knife. She knew that killing him would cause no moral dilemma.

Inside the Justice Building, family members typically come to wish the tributes farewell. Clove's aunt and uncle, expectedly, failed to show. Yet, Clove speculated that if she died, they'd be the first ones lined up to mourn during the victor's visit all filled with crocodile tears. Her aunt was always jealous her mother made the Games instead of her. _That media whore!_

On the train, Clove did her best to be solitary and just visualize the fight ahead. Yes, Cato might be a jerk, but she'd have to pretend to like him for a bit. At least until only the Careers remained. Then, she'd see to it that he'd be the first to go. She wouldn't dare try to take him on alone. Marvel and Glimmer from 1 and perhaps the tributes from 4 would be allies she'd have to make. None of them, especially that girly girl Glimmer, gave her any fear whatsoever.

Clove heard a knock on the door. It was her gold-toothed mentor, Enobaria. "Come to the dining car, Clove. We're approaching the Capitol."

"If you say so, metal mouth," she answered.

Enobaria glared, angry at her tribute's insolence. Clove followed her to the dining car. Cato and Ronmac were already there looking out the windows.

"Should appear the second we leave this tunnel," said Ronmac.

"Let's see how impressive it is," said Clove.

As she spoke, the train exited the last tunnel and came upon a shining city larger than Clove could have possibly imagined. Throngs of spectators lined the railway cheering as the train slowed its way down towards the metropolis.

"It's incredible," said Cato.

"Thought it'd be bigger," fibbed Clove with a straight face. Ronmac looked annoyed.

Within minutes, the train arrived in town and both Cato and Clove were sent off to their stylists to prepare for the night's parade. Clove was glad that rather than being all dolled up, her stylists were dressing her like an ancient warrior.

"You are the elite," said her stylist Cassius. "I want you to look killer tonight, both literally and figuratively."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Clove.

Cassius knew she was right. He could tell by the cruel look in her eyes that this was a person who wouldn't mind cutting someone's throat or stabbing someone's back.

Before the parade, Clove caught her first glimpse of the other tributes. Looking at all of their eyes, only three appeared to have the potential to kill. Thresh from District 11, Katniss from District 12, and surprisingly Marvel from District 1. Especially Marvel. Yes, she could see him flirting it up with his mentor. But behind that playboy persona she thought looking into his eyes was like looking in a mirror. The barely concealed hate they contained. Little did she know, Bond thought exactly the same of her. Seeing Clove finally in the flesh, Bond had no doubt that that was his direct descendant.


	6. Chapter 6

_6. An Alliance_

"I look like a fairy princess," said Bond to Cashmere before the parade started.

"Oh Marvel," she answered, "District 1 is about luxury. You look grand. You'll be a hit."

"Glimmer might be, but I look like a pretty boy. No one's going to support a pretty boy. Not when they have that gladiator over there to compare him to." Bond was of course referring to Cato.

"I think you look adorable," said Glimmer.

"Yeah, but you think Cato looks like a real hum dinger," said Bond. "Don't think I haven't noticed you giving him googilly eyes all night."

Glimmer blushed, "Well…"

"It'll be the same throughout the Capitol," said Bond. "I tried to tell my stylists, but they insisted this was art. Art won't get me sponsors."

"Relax," said Cashmere. "Getting the support of sponsors is overrated. A true champion can win with what they give you in the arena."

"You mean there's more to you then just looks?" said Bond.

"You don't think people really just dropped dead because of 'gorgeous,' do you?" she answered.

And Bond could see in her smile that she was right. Bond knew what a femme fatale looked like. He'd dealt with countless over the years and knew Cashmere definitely was one.

The parade was fairly uneventful. Bond and the other tributes from the first eleven districts waved like a bunch of imbeciles in some Fourth of July parade during America's good old days. Bond was sure District 12 would be no different, but then he saw her. Well, he supposed her and him, but he couldn't stop looking at her. Flawless from head to toe dazzling with fire. Katniss Everdeen, the girl destined to win. The one Coin had warned him about. Once again, Bond felt helpless thinking about what he'd eventually have to do.

Once all of the tributes arrived, President Snow walked out onto a ledge before them all and delivered some speech Bond thought was both boring and melodramatic. Looking at the big man, Bond saw in him what he saw in all of his enemies: a mixture of genius and insanity with a total disregard for human life. Bond grinned knowing that even if he failed, Snow had less than three years to live.

After the parade, Bond went to the tribute training center where each district's tributes had their quarters. It amused him that Cashmere and Glimmer talked about Katniss like a bunch of catty school girls the whole way to their room. The room itself was rather impressive even compared to the places Bond had stayed in the past. But, he was sure it was bugged from head to toe. He knew that as soon as Glimmer fell asleep, he would have to figure out where exactly every bug was and cover them up. He did this easily. Snow's attempt at ease dropping really paled in comparison to the other bug jobs Bond had dealt with before. Then, he gulped down a martini and went into an alcohol induced sleep.

The following morning after breakfast, Bond and Glimmer went to the training room. As a professional killer, Bond wasn't too interested in learning survival and combat basics. But, he was determined to get to know Clove. He found that she and Cato were the only others in the room when he and Glimmer arrived.

"Good to see some punctuality," said Bond to Cato and Clove. "Us Careers need to be a cut above the rest in all aspects. Even the minor ones like showing up on time. You'd be surprised how important arriving early truly is to so many things in life."

"Shut it, fairy boy," said Cato.

"Well, that's an awfully gentile introduction," said Bond sarcastically. "By the way, my name is Marvel."

"I know who you are," said Cato.

"Oh do you, Cato," said Bond. "Now why don't you let the little lady talk some?"

Clove was amused by Marvel's quips. They reminded her of things she often said to people who annoyed her.

"I'm Case. Clove Case. Knife thrower extraordinaire," she said shaking Bond's hand.

"I'm Glimmer," said Glimmer batting her eyes at Cato. "How much do you bench to get all those muscles?"

"400," said Cato proudly. "No one can lift more in District 2."

"I'm sure they can't," said Bond before Glimmer could offer a flirtatious response.

"So," said Clove. "Districts 1 and 2 usually team up to take out the cannon fodder from the others. So, we doing it this year?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else," said Bond.

"Me neither," said Glimmer salivating at Cato.

"I guess," said Cato.

"Now what about District 4?" asked Clove. "Sometimes we let them in."

"Yes," said both Bond and Glimmer.

"Yes to the girl, no to the boy," said Cato taking everybody by surprise. "I sized him up. All hair, no fight. Looks like a weakling. I'll get the girl with us."

Glimmer looked a bit jealous after than last sentence.

"The boy from 11 looks tough," said Cato. "I'll get him, too."

Bond briefly looked horrified. He knew Thresh was destined to kill Clove.

"I'm not so sure about 11," said Bond.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," said Cato.

Bond disliked Cato from the moment he saw him, but now hated him with a passion. _That brute. That bully, _he thought. _I sure hope Clove isn't attached to him. Doubt she is. I mean she'll have to kill him eventually. At least she seems more pleasant them him so far!_


	7. Chapter 7

_7. A Day's Work_

The other tributes slowly trickled in about fifteen minutes later. When all arrived, some woman began to lecture everybody. Bond paid exactly zero attention to what she said. Instead, he was thinking of a way to let Clove know who he was. He also thought about Katniss. Bond could tell both Glimmer and Clove loathed her, jealous that she received the lion's share of the attention the night before. As Glimmer glared at her, Bond whispered the phrase, "jealous much" in her ear. She gently slapped him.

As everybody broke up to work on skills, Bond just went to the ground and began to do pushups. After doing one hundred, he asked for permission to jog outside. He was allowed to and then ran half a mile before returning. Then, he asked if there was a pool anywhere. Learning there was, he went to it and swam 300 meters. And with that, Bond considered himself done a solid day's work. He returned to the training room and was surprised to see everybody else still practicing. He decided against doing anything more, so he took the lift back to his room. Cashmere was lounging on the couch watching footage of old Hunger Games.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

"I did enough," he said. "Now, I'd like a martini and some cigarettes."

Cashmere laughed and said, "That'll get you in tip top shape for the games."

It amazed Bond that all he had to do was ask for a martini and cigarettes in front of his table to get them to arrive. The martini was excellent too. He could tell that it had indeed been shaken, and not stirred, as he had requested. He ordered two more and drank one and gave the other to Cashmere. Then he sipped it while he starting on his second pack of cigarettes.

"I must say," said Bond, "the room service is terrific. They really know how to treat a condemned man."

"Hey," said Cashmere, "you can win this."

"You mustn't handle alcohol well if you think that after only one martini."

"You have charm. Very few people I've ever coached have it."

"And how long ago did you win your games? Barely five years."

"Well…" she laughed at that.

"Still, I think I can take Cato," said Bond. "I can tell he's all muscle, no brains. And no people skills, I might add."

"I don't think District 2 offers any etiquette classes."

"Now there's the surprise of the century."

Bond ordered another martini. As he began to sip it he said, "You know, Cashmere. I am of age. You aren't seeing anyone are you?"

"No, but…"

"Oh, you're already not my type. I like to steal girls. But still, I could make an exception in just this one case."

"I told you that…"

"Mentors and tributes can't fraternize. Yes, we wouldn't want to create any illegal conflicts of interest now would we?"

"No."

"Good thing I'm not Marvel then."

"What?" asked Cashmere with a look of surprise.

Bond could barely believe he just said it himself. He had always intended on getting Cashmere's full cooperation. But, he planned on telling her much later and had other things that he wanted to do first. _Damn the martinis!_ he thought.

"Yes, I killed him and took his place on the train," said Bond. "I'll let a friend of mine give you all the details, but I really am a British agent. My name is Bond, James Bond. I'm about 600 years old, so really our relationship would be me robbing the cradle, not you."

"You're lying."

"Now there, Cashmere. Why was my room a mess yesterday morning? How do I even know what the United Kingdom is? Then again, you probably don't know what it is so that's not going to do me any help."

"Oh, no. I've heard of it. But only here in the Capitol. We in District 1 never get to learn about any country outside North America besides stuff like Greece and Rome. So, you killed an innocent boy?"

"I did what I had to do. It's what needs to be done sometimes in my line of work. And besides, the boy volunteered to be a killer of teens. I would hardly call that innocent."

"But I did too once."

"I would hardly call you innocent, either."

"You don't understand at all! Someone needs to compete. Now, what's better to you – sending in a random with no chance or having your best person give it a shot so that they actually might live?"

"You can try to justify your actions all you want."

"So can you, Bond. Are you gonna kill me, too?"

"That all depends. Are you committed to the Capitol or are you committed to freeing all that remains of the human race."

"You'd kill me if I was for the Capitol! This isn't a choice! You're no better than them!"

Hearing that, Bond knew he could trust her. He said, "Do you have anything against the Capitol?"

"Plenty," she said. "Let's see, they made me a prostitute. I was Snow's concubine for a time you know."

"What would you do to bring them down?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Get Glimmer out of this room at bedtime. She can't see what's going to happen. Fix her up with Cato or something. I don't want her involved. It could put her and her family at risk. I planned to rendezvous with someone tonight. Not in person but through our television. Lolly's working with me. She's fixing it up."

"But isn't the room bugged?"

"I took care of that. Now, is there a drink limit for our orders?"

"I don't think so?"

"Good, I think I'll have a fourth. Care for another?"


	8. Chapter 8

_8. Family Bonding_

"You mean to tell me you spent the entire day smoking, drinking, and making love?" yelled Coin through the District 1 room's television. "Incredible."

"Not the entire day," replied Bond. "Just the majority."

"He did bring me in on your scheme," piped up Cashmere.

"Oh yes," said Coin, "I forgot, you also recklessly brought in an outsider without discussing it with me."

"It's called instinct Alma," said Bond. "I knew I could trust her so I knew I needed her with us immediately."

"Bullocks," said Coin, "all you wanted was another conquest to pleasure you during your days training. And I use the word training very lightly indeed."

"Relax," said Bond, "I did some important work today. I sized up the Careers."

Cashmere added, "My other tribute is in the District 2 room right now solidifying the alliance."

Cashmere had talked Enobaria into letting Glimmer spend the night in the apartment above so that she would not find out about the extent of Bond's plans. Glimmer was thrilled to get to spend the night with Cato. Clove felt like she was going to puke when the girly girl pranced in and told her she was staying over.

With no delicacy, Clove said, "Well just make sure you keep it down when you two go at it like animals in heat."

Both gave her the evil eye. But, Clove proved to be prophetic. She became annoyed at the disruption and left the room. "Gag me," she said to nobody.

Not knowing what to do, Clove went to the elevator. She thought about where she wanted to go. Her first instinct was the roof, but that would put her too close to District 12's room. She wanted nothing to do with Katniss. _Stealing all the thunder during MY games _she thought to herself. Then, she thought about visiting District 1's room. Marvel did not stick around for long during the training, but what little she did get to see of him, Clove liked. He seemed a lot like her. Plus, he had an empty bed in his room. She decided on District 1.

When Clove came to the door, she found it to be locked. Rather than knocking, Clove thought she would show off by prying open the door with a knife. It worked like a charm and she sauntered in, much to Bond's shock.

"Clove, what a surprise," said Bond.

"Don't be," she answered. "Just came down here to give Cashmere a piece of my mind. What were you thinking sending that Glimmer up there to skank up our room?"

Cashmere responded, "just obeying Bond…" _Uh oh_, she thought. _Bond and Coin hadn't told her yet…_

"James Bond," said Clove with enthusiasm. "You know about him, too? Is he here?"

Bond looked shocked. He hadn't expected Clove to know anything about himself.

"How did you learn about James Bond?" asked Bond.

Clove answered, "This family book I have. I'm related to him. It says he's hurdling through time."

"I was until a couple of days ago," said Bond. "But now I'm here to help you win the Hunger Games."

Clove was surprised and said, "what?"

"Yes," said Bond. "I am James Bond despite how I look. I was going to tell you eventually, but leave it to a Bond to find a way to open up a locked door with an unlikely object."

"And Marvel?" asked Clove.

"Dead," said Bond matter of factly, "I killed him on the train. You never met the real Marvel. You met me. I used a Dream Machine to take his place. I took his place to protect you."

"But," she responded, "if you're Marvel, that means you're going into the arena with me. That means one of us isn't going to come out alive."

"That would be me," said Bond. "I'm about six hundred years old, way past my expiration date."

Clove froze. She thought, _so James Bond has returned as the book said. The book! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about him. Now Snow knows. And Bond's name was enough to get me in the Games. Now, I've done it. Killed the only family I have now. Well besides my aunt's family, but I hate them. But Bond said he has to die. And now my head's spinning._

"Snow knows I know about you," said Clove to Bond. "I got chosen for the Games by mentioning your name."

"As foreseen," said Coin who observed the family reunion through the monitor. "Don't let that worry you. Snow monitored your every move on the train and put extra bugs in your room, but he's already decided that you don't know anything more about Bond than his name and certainly doesn't think that Bond has returned."

"What do you mean foreseen? And who's that woman talking to us on TV?" asked Clove.

"I'll fill you in on all that," said Bond. "Not to toot my own horn, but if I were you and knew I had a relative who did some of the stuff I've done, I'd have bragged about it to Snow, too."

"Now that we're all a team, we can get down to some real work," said Coin. "You two Bonds need to step up your training tomorrow. And you, Cashmere, have to stay on top of him. You need to be my eyes and ears."

"I don't need a nanny, Alma," said Bond. "I'll focus more on the job. After all, I wouldn't want to be shown up by my fifteen year old great-times-a-bunch granddaughter."

Bond kept his promise to focus more on the job at hand. Now that he knew he could trust Cashmere and especially now that Clove knew who he really was, Bond found he was in much brighter spirits as he began day two of training. Unlike the prior day, this time he worked more with his fellow Career Tributes.

Cato had fulfilled one of his two promises. A new girl was with them – Aquifer Pontoon, District 4's female tribute. Bond found her to be exceptionally skilled with an axe but a terribly dull person. All she ever wanted to talk about was how much of a "total hottie" her mentor Finnick Odair was.

"Well," whispered Clove in Bond's ear as they had lunch, "at least she isn't obsessed with Cato. District 4's two floors up. Any sound up there I don't have to hear. Not like 'oooh' and 'yessss' over there." She pointed to Glimmer and Cato who were making out at the other side of their lunch table.

At the end of the day's training, Cato called a special Career Tribute meeting. He spoke to all present, "Two days in and it's clear we're the best. If we stick together, this will be the final five. I guarantee it. Then, all bets are off. Got it?"

"What about Thresh?" asked Glimmer.

"He flat out turned me down," said Cato. "His loss, not ours."

Bond got a lump in his throat hearing about Thresh. To change the subject he asked, "And what about Katniss Everdeen. She is the first volunteer from her district and did get so much attention during the parade."

Cato replied, "I've been watching her closely. I don't think she has it in her to kill."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Bond.

"Me neither," said Clove.

"But she's barely even practicing with weapons?" said Cato.

"All the more reason to fear her," said Bond. "She's confident. She doesn't want to show us her skills. But, everyone has a weakness. We need to find hers."

"That boy," said Glimmer. "She's almost always with the little blondie from her district. Peeta."

Bond said, "I'll have to watch them some more. If what you say is true, we may need to ally with him temporarily to get to her."

And with that the meeting was adjourned. At dinner that night in the District 1 room, Glimmer said something which surprised Bond.

"You know, Marvel," said Glimmer. "You're smarter than you look."

"I didn't know you cared about brains. After all, your oh so desperately in love with that meathead."

Glimmer laughed, "Oh, I guess Cashmere hasn't told you my strategy then."

"No," said Cashmere, "but if you want him to know you can. I don't want you two against each other."

"Well," said Glimmer, "I'm going with the strategy she used to win. Fawn all over District 2's bad boy and then 'bam,' slit his throat in his sleep once all the heavy competition's dead."

"Works like a charm," said Cashmere with no emotion.

Bond knew he was right thinking Cashmere was a femme fatale. He was also glad to see that Glimmer was more than just a cat in heat. He hoped he wouldn't have to kill her; he knew he could never. Cashmere could read Bond's feelings and held his hand to comfort him.

Before dinner was even finished, Clove opened the door with her knife and came in.

"Well look who's come to dinner," said Bond.

"Gaaah, I can't stand Cato," she said. "That douche broke the heater in our room. Couldn't stand Enobaria telling him you look tougher than him. It's freezing up there now."

"Oooh," said Glimmer, "guess I'll have to go warm him up – if you know what I mean."

"Oh," said Clove, "I know what you mean, toots."

Glimmer left the room. Not too long after that, Coin appeared on the television and the four had another secret meeting. Bond and Clove filled Coin and Cashmere in on the day's developments.

"Yes," said Coin, "you need the alliance with Peeta. It is essential to Clove's winning the Games."

"So that is the key to Katniss?" asked Bond.

"One of the two," said Coin. "The other will be the girl from 11, Rue."

Neither Bond nor Clove had given much thought to Rue. She was young and small. Both assumed Cato would kill her day one.

"So Rue's better than she looks?" asked Clove.

"Do not underestimate her," said Coin.

"Well what about Thresh?" asked Clove.

Bond hated hearing her mention the name of the man destined to kill her. Neither Bond nor Coin had let her know that, though, or that Katniss was the predestined winner without Bond's intervention.

"As long as Bond lives," said Coin, "Thresh cannot kill you, Clove."

Bond breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that if he could just stay alive, he would have nothing to fear. When the meeting was over, Bond and Clove left the room and took the lift up to the roof. It was empty. Guessing the roof was bugged, Bond whispered to Clove not to use his real name or mention anything of Coin.

"So Marvel," said Clove. "What's it like in District 1?"

Bond laughed and said, "You'd be surprised what life can be like back in District 1. It's not always just glitz and glimmer. Though people do often have those names."

"No duh,' said Clove, "how 'bout miss 'does my ass look too fat in my jumpsuit' from your room."

Both laughed before Bond said, "Back to your question, I once was in love with a girl back there. She had auburn hair. She liked poetry. Alas, she's no longer with us. The day I got the guts to tell her I loved her, a peacekeeper I was making trouble with put one threw her brain."

"Ouch," said Clove. "What did you do to the peacekeeper?"

"He tried to hide from me. But I found him with the help of another girl. Her name was Tiffany. She had red hair like the other, but brighter. Not unlike that girl from District 5, Finch."

Hearing the name Tiffany, Clove knew Bond cryptically was telling her about her own ancestor Tiffany Case. "Did you love this girl, too. This Tiffany?"

"I'm afraid not."

Clove frowned.

"But, you have to remember what I'd just experienced. Falling in love does not come easy to me. I had just done it and had her taken away. I did not want to go through that again, not while the big man was out there. The peacekeeper."

"But she did mean something to you?"

"Yes. She helped me through the toughest time of my life. And, she helped me get my revenge."

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you ever see her again after you dealt with the peacekeeper?"

"We dated for a while but then went our separate ways. From what I hear she had a kid. That kid could use someone like me in its life, but I'm here, and I'm never going back. I had my chance to mean something to that kid and blew it."

"You mean something to me."

Hearing that, all doubt Bond had vanished from his mind. Clove would win. She'd have to win. He'd ensure it. Nothing could stop him. Nobody ever had before. He'd do whatever it took, but it would happen. Whatever it did to him. In the days that followed, Bond continued working with the Careers. Cashmere told him that Marvel was suppose to be a good spear thrower, so he made sure to pay special attention to that particular skill. By the time, training ended, Bond was a pro.

The Careers made their secret alliance with Peeta, and Bond thought it was well worth it. The guy was useless but clearly attached to Katniss. During the interviews on the last day he blurted out his love for her. Yes, he could serve as an effective honey trap indeed.

Bond met with Clove on the roof once again early the night before the Games. Bond knew he got awfully close to admitting who he was in public the last time and so made a point to whisper, fearing additionally bugs could have been planted.

"I don't want you to kill in the arena unless you have to," said Bond.

"Why," she asked, "you've made a career out of it."

"But those I've killed have been professionals. And besides, I did not even particularly enjoy killing them. Leave that to Cato. And be sure to stay near me. Listen to me and you'll win."

"But Katniss? I must kill her!"

"No. Only I can. Coin was sure of that."

"But she must die. Everything's been all about her!"

Bond knew Clove didn't like Katniss in the same jealous way Glimmer and Cashmere despised her. Still, it deeply disturbed him to hear Clove talking about wanting to kill her.

"Control your emotions," responded Bond. "I cannot judge you because lord knows how I would have turned out raised in this ghastly country, but I can assure you killing Katniss will bring you no satisfaction."

"Girl on fire," Clove spit out the words with disdain, "I tried to steal that title from her during our demonstrations. I learned how to make fire with my knives. If I rub them hard enough, I can make a spark. I blow on that and then bam, fire. I don't need stylists, all on my own. And yet she still scores better than me? I wonder who she's sleeping with? Snow, Crane?"

"Enough, damn it!" Bond realized he said that too loudly and angrily so he began whispering again, "Do not kill, tomorrow. That's final."

"Fine." Bond knew Clove was being insincere.

Bond left in a huff and took the lift down to his room to order a drink. He was surprised to see Cashmere already drinking a martini with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Bond to Cashmere.

"Oh, James," she said. "This is the last night I'll ever see you. And Glimmer. If you succeed, she dies. And if she wins? Can she even? The Peep Hole?"

Bond put his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "you're a doll," before kissing her passionately on the lips. Then Bond ordered a martini and made a toast with her.

"To my death," he said.

After a few minutes of drinking, Bond asked Cashmere what she knew about District 2's attitude towards the Games.

"I have a feeling you could answer that yourself," she answered. "Honor and glory. They're taught to enjoy it."

"And I'm afraid Clove's really bought into it," said Bond. "She told me she wanted to kill Katniss."

"And believe me," said Cashmere, "nothing you can say will stop her from trying. And she will kill others, too."

"I just hope she doesn't enjoy it when the time comes."

As Bond was flown out to the arena the following morning, he was filled with dread. Soon, he knew teens would be slaughtered before his eyes and there would be nothing he could do about it. He prayed Clove wouldn't take part in the blood bath. She did.


	9. Chapter 9

_9. Clove the Double 0_

When the killing began, Bond stood still, helpless to do anything to stop the indiscriminate slaughter before his eyes. Much to his horror, Clove made the very first kill of the Games. She threw a knife at Katniss. It instead hit a little boy who was in front of her. Bond looked to see remorse in her eyes, but he saw none. Instead she looked thrilled. Cato and, much to his surprise, Glimmer seemed to be doing most of the killing. Bond guessed Cato and Enobaria must have rubbed off on her since she spent so much time in the District 2 room. She slashed away as kids screamed and cried. Soon, all that remained in the open field were the Careers and a pile of corpses. A lucky few including Katniss, Rue, and Thresh had escaped. After the moaning died down and all whom the Careers attacked were dead, Bond heard twelve cannon shots.

"Not bad for an hour," boasted Cato when the cannon fire ended.

"Yeah," said Glimmer, "not bad for me. I got one more than you did."

"Hey, I got the girl from 10," added Aquifer.

"Wow," said Clove sarcastically. "I got two: boy from 9, girl from 7."

Bond thought of his first two kills. That was the number required to become a double 0. By MI6 standards, his own relative could now qualify. Bond was disgusted. _How could the Capitol create teens who relished in killing? How could they set up this killing field? This slaughterhouse?_

"I don't seem to recall you two killing anyone," said Cato to Bond and Peeta. Bond hadn't even noticed that Peeta declined to take part in the butchery.

"I'll make the next kill," said Peeta.

Bond responded, "There's no honor in killing a bunch of kids. I'm saving my spear for the tough ones. I'm waiting for Thresh and Katniss."

"You can have Thresh," said Cato, "but I kill the girl. Everybody got that?" All including Clove nodded although Bond guessed she did for appearance sake only. Bond liked the idea that Cato was signing his own death warrant by insisting on going after Katniss.

"What do we do now?" asked Aquifer.

Bond looked over to the giant golden horn of plenty in the open field. The Careers and those who escaped had already gotten their weapons of choice out of it, but it still was jammed packed with supplies. Bond walked over to the Cornucopia and began chucking them out.

"I say we set up camp," said Bond. "We need to get all the supplies we can and safe guard them."

"Yes," said Cato, "and then the hunt is on."

It took three hours to get all the goods out of the horn. The six agreed to pile them as a giant pyramid in the center of an open field. Then, the six went by a lake, which was located near the horn, and drank much needed water. At one point, Bond noticed that Cato disappeared. He came back about five minutes later dragging a boy by his shirt collar.

"Look at who I spied by the tree line," said Cato.

"Let me kill him," shouted Glimmer excitedly. It disturbed Bond how easily she fell into a bloodlust.

"Not yet," said Cato. "This a 3. They're suppose to be good with stuff. At least that's what he tells me."

"Yes, yes," squeaked the boy who Bond remembered was named Minus, "I can protect your camp. I know how to use land mines."

"Our supplies need protecting," said Bond. "I say we let him work."

All agreed and the boy set about planting mines around the supplies. When he was done, he handed Cato a map which showed where all of them were. With the camp readied, the Careers light a fire and called it a day. Bond convinced them that they should get a quick rest before attempting a hunt. After all, they could be ambushed by Thresh, Katniss, or any number of horrors that the Capitol could have set up in the woods. All agreed, even Cato reluctantly. Around the camp, the Careers chatted as if it were just the end of a day of training. They were all smiles. All except Clove.

Bond had watched Clove all day wondering how she would react to killing two people in cold blood. Earlier, she seemed to behave no differently than the others. However, as night fell, Bond noticed her get much quieter than he had ever seen her before. After Cato, Glimmer, Aquifer, Peeta, and Minus went to bed, only Bond and Clove – who had been assigned guard duty – remained awake. Bond began a whispered conversation with her.

"How does it feel," he asked her, "your two kills?"

"I felt nothing," said Clove, "nothing at all at first. But, I've been getting this sensation. This horrible tug in my stomach.

"I'm a District 2. I was told to relish killing. Behind my house, I used to practice fighting as kid. Killing for fun and games. We all use to. Now, it's real. I was told it was glorious to kill. To win the Games. To be like my father. That's why I volunteered. Enobaria told me I had to kill. She said they'd never send me anything if I didn't rack up a good day one total.

"I don't like this feeling. Not one bit."

"If it makes you feel any better," said Bond, "I felt similar with my first two. Especially the first. I drowned the man in a sink. At least I thought I did. He got up, and I shot him and then he was still. And I thought, 'I did this. He's never gonna move again because of me. What gives me the right to do this? Love of country, honor?'"

"But you killed again."

"I tried to get out of it, but I was too far gone. I was stuck. But you aren't. I can get you out of here. Promise me you won't kill anymore unless you have to. And this time keep it."

"I promise. I will." And this time Bond believed her.

"The sickness will pass, but you will never be the same again," said Bond. "Just regain control of your emotions and stay alert. Never close your eyes. Keep them open all the time until you win."

Before dawn the Careers set out to hunt tributes. There was a wheat field and a forest near the Career camp, and all agreed that the other tributes would be far more likely to hide in the woods. Peeta, for one, claimed Katniss always hunted in the woods back at home and would likely be hiding in the tree tops. Cato left Minus behind. He told him to guard the goods and if anything was missing when they came back he'd be dead. The boy promised everything would be fine. Before the sun even rose, a smell caught Aquifer's attention.

"Smoke," she yelled. "I smell smoke. Someone's made a fire."

"Whoever lit it is toast," replied Cato.

They followed the smell and soon saw a camp fire. The girl from District 8 was sitting by it. She begged for her life, but it fell on deaf ears. Cato and Glimmer laughed at her pleas for mercy, then Cato stabbed her. She didn't die right away, so he forced Peeta to finish her off. Now, Bond was the only one without any kills. He knew Cato would make him kill the next victim they stumbled upon and dreaded the prospect. As the group left the deceased girl's campsite, Bond saw something up in a tree: a girl desperately trying to hide, Katniss Everdeen. He decided against letting anyone know that he saw her. Bond knew now was not the time to attempt to take her out, not while she was defenseless.

The remainder of the second day and the daylight hours of the third were completely uneventful. Marching, marching, eating lizards, marching. Bond and the others were beginning to think that the others must be hiding in the wheat after all. But then late that night, Aquifer once again smelled smoke. This time, however, the smell was much greater. Soon everyone noticed it and smoke began to appear in the distance.

"I think the Gamemakers want something to happen," said Clove. "They probably started a fire. Someone should be heading our way."

"Everybody ready your weapons," said Cato.

All did as told and marched on. Bond gulped. He knew likely he would have to make this kill himself. Soon a pond appeared and a girl was cleaning a burn wound in it. Bond recognized her instantly – Katniss Everdeen, unarmed and still covered in soot. Before Bond could blink, Cato charged at her like a bull at a matador. The girl took off in a bolt with Cato in pursuit. Both disappeared. Bond and the others tried to follow. After a short sprint, all caught up with Cato at the foot of a tall tree.

"She's up it," said Cato. "I'm getting her."

Bond knew he'd be far too bulky to climb the feeble branches at the bottom of the tree, and he was right. Nearly as soon as he began climbing, Cato came crashing down. Peeta suggested they set up camp beneath the tree. All agreed. Bond was glad nobody suggested he climb up after her. He was fairly confident he could have reached her if he tried, but he did not want to kill her in cold blood. Bond was also glad nobody suggested setting fire to the tree. That would be awful and completely dishonorable. Everyone settled into an uneasy sleep. Glimmer, Cato, and Aquifer slept closest to the tree. Bond and Clove were a short distance away as was Peeta. Little did Bond know this would save his life.


	10. Chapter 10

_10. Katniss the Double 0_

Bond awoke to a high pitched scream. He thought it was his nightmares, but he quickly discovered it to be very real indeed. Bond looked over and saw a swarm of bees covering Glimmer from head to toe, her continuous screaming and crying so loud that it blocked out the sound of the buzzing. Instinctively, he grabbed Clove by the arm and took off. As they ran, Bond felt a pang of pain on the back of his leg. He grunted. The pain was intense.

"Try your best to ignore it," shouted Clove. "We have to get back to the lake."

The run seemed to take hours. All the while, strange figures and images appeared around him. One moment, he looked over and saw Baron Samedi gripping his hand. The voodoo God of the Dead cackled menacingly as Bond trudged along. Then, he saw a light ahead. It looked like a thousand suns. Then, he fell.

Seconds later to Bond, water was splashing all over him. Bond found himself by the edge of the lake. Clove was cleaning his stings with water. He saw a mark on her as well. Bond had to give her credit. She clearly handled the sting better than he did.

"Thank God you're okay," said Clove, "you were out for two days."

"What were those?" asked Bond.

"Tracker jackets, don't you remember Marvel. They use them in a lot of Games."

"Of yes, my mind's still a bit daft. Who are you again?"

"Clove, now try to stay with me. I cleaned the wounds, but you need to stay awake. You can't let the poison take over you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Bond sat up feeling better. He noticed that Cato was lying on a patch of grass yards away. Yet eerily, nobody else was around. Cato didn't appear conscious.

"Glim…"

Clove shock her head. She added, "Aquifer didn't make it either."

Bond threw himself onto the grass. He thought of how sad Cashmere must be at the passing of one of her tributes. Bond himself had even appreciated the girl, though she did get a little bloodthirsty. Bond cursed himself for momentarily thinking ill of the dead. He thought of how awful it must have been to die that way. And Aquifer, well he didn't know her as well yet still no one deserved that.

"Katniss. Peeta?"

"Peeta was nowhere to be seen when I came back. I found Cato barely alive. District 2 trains for this. Gives us small shots of tracker jacket venom each month since five. Builds immunity. Must have been a lot to knock Cato out. I dragged him here. He hasn't woken up, but I think he'll come to in a couple of days. I only heard two cannon shots."

"So they're alive then?"

"Yes, and judging by the knife cuts I found on Cato, I think Lover Boy betrayed us. He's probably with her now."

Bond cursed himself for suggesting that Peeta become part of the pack. Now two girls were dead. Bond bolted up from the ground and ran madly towards the woods before falling down after a fifty yard sprint.

"You're in no condition to fight," said Clove.

She ran over and dragged Bond back to the lakeside. As Bond was pulled over he thought about Coin's warning about Katniss. She was certainly right. Katniss was not one to be messed with. With two corpses to her name now, Katniss was a double 0 as well.

The following morning, Bond felt like his old self again. He, Clove, and Minus had as good as a breakfast that could be had in the arena – fish from the lake plus apples from the Cornucopia. To Bond, the fish tasted so much better than forest lizards. Cato was still unconscious, but he was showing more signs of life. Every so often, a groan came from his direction.

Bond knew what he had on his agenda for the day. He wanted to check out the wheat field. Bond guessed by this point that most of the remaining tributes including Thresh were probably there. Getting rid of Thresh would ease Bond's mind about Clove's safety.

"I don't think Cato's going to wake up today, but I don't think he needs any more nursing either," said Clove.

"Would you be willing to watch him?" Bond asked Minus.

The boy nodded. Bond hoped Minus would dispose of Cato in his sleep and take off. He doubted this would happen, though, as Minus clearly did not look like he had it in him to kill. He would do his best to watch Cato.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Bond asked Clove.

"The wheat field?"

"Yes."

"We've been ignoring it for too long. We gotta see who's there."

"I'd much rather deal with them than Katniss. Not after yesterday."

The two finished breakfast and packed their bags with all the supplies that they could. Before noon, both were trudging their way through the wheat which went well above both of their heads. Neither could see anything on any side. Still they moved onward. At any moment, Bond imagined Thresh slashing through both of their necks simultaneously.

After a five minute walk, they reached a clear circle in the field. A cleared path radiated out from it directly opposite the two. In the middle was a well. Clove had already drank through her canteen foolishly and was about to fill it up again, when Bond grabbed her hand.

"I sense a trap," he said. "There's three liters of poison back at the horn. What if Thresh has a fourth. I did see him take a few items day one."

"Good point," said Clove.

Bond looked down into the well and could see a slight discoloration in the water. He knew he was right about two things. The water was poisoned, and Thresh was likely around.

The two set off along the cleared path. They followed it for a mile until the wheat disappeared and was replaced by a swamp land of tall grass which had no cut paths, although it only went up to about Clove's waist. Bond thought of the dangers it might hide.

"Do you think there're any booby traps?" asked Bond.

"Don't think Thresh looks like the type to build 'em," said Clove. "No, he's like Cato. Muscle, not brains."

The two walked through the swampy grass. Clove refilled her canteen with some swamp water. They ventured forward all day but found nothing but grass, grass, and more grass. The two decided to call it a day and head back. After walking back fifteen minutes, both heard a rustle from below.

"What was…" Clove couldn't finish her sentence. She was grabbed at the side by a giant anaconda.


	11. Chapter 11

_11. Attack of the Mutts!_

Bond did not know it, but Snow was on to him. Too many things were array. Despite Coin's insistence that Snow believed Clove's mention of Bond to be nothing more than bragging about a family member she knew little about, Snow had made good on his promise to monitor her closely. And things seemed odd to Snow. She was spending an awful lot of time in the District 1 room, yet no one reported finding any hint of romance between her and the male tribute there. Yet, the two were inseparable at practices. The two gathered together at the rooftop and whispered. The two whispered in the arena. And, there was the fact that every single one of District 1's room's bugs had not heard a peep. All of the cameras in that room were also conveniently obscured. And the massive number of drinks sent to that room. Snow had never known a tribute to drink so many vodka martinis or smoke so many cigarettes.

The night after the tracker jacket attack, Snow stormed into the room of the Gamemakers and shouted in an angry fit, "It's Bond! I'm certain it's Bond!"

"That tribute you've been suspicious of, Marvel?" asked Crane.

"Exactly. He must have used a Dream Machine. Only Coin could have one!"

"You should have dealt with 13 long ago."

"Now's not the time to play Monday morning quarterback, Seneca. We'll, deal with Coin once this Bond mess has been put out."

"So, you've come here to ask me to send muttations after him?"

"You know me, well."

"I'll get him. What's it you want this time?"

"Snakes. I have the perfect plan. Commander Bond has yet to check out the wheat field. He's bound to eventually. When he does, we wait until he gets as far into it as he can. Then, we strike. I want fifteen green anacondas. And, one other mutt. I thought of something particularly appropriate, one thing which will confirm whether or not this tribute truly is James Bond."

"What?"

"I want a mutt which looks like the reanimated corpse of his wife Teresa."

Time seemed to freeze as Bond saw the anaconda drag Clove away with her waist clenched inside its teeth. As soon as he processed this, Bond ran faster than he ever had in his life after the giant snake. When he was close enough, he chucked his javelin at it with all his might. It nailed the snake in the head. The snake let out a scream and then dropped dead to the ground, releasing Clove.

"Are you alright," called out Bond as he approached her.

"Yes," she answered, "nice shot."

"Yes it's…"

Bond could not finish his witty remark for two anacondas appeared behind him. Each grabbed him at the shoulder and tugged him back. Clove screamed "James" forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to be maintaining a cover. Then, she whipped out two knives and sent them flying Bond's way. Each one met its mark. The snakes died and released Bond.

"That's one to you, two to me," said Clove as she went over and found Bond unharmed.

"Yes," said Bond, "but who's keeping score. Oh, and way to blow my cover."

"Sorry."

"Although judging by this attack, I think the jig was up before you said anything. They seem to want us dead. Keep your weapons out and don't leave my side. We're heading back."

Clove and Bond walked back briskly, each focusing closely on hearing any unnatural sound. For ten minutes, nothing. Then, a scream! A giant anaconda charged towards both of them from the rear. Bond speared it in the head.

"All tied up," quipped Bond to Clove.

"Oh, James," she replied.

Before they took another step, both were surrounded by a wall of green. Six giant anacondas popped up from all sides. And all six looked bigger and meaner than any of the four they killed.

"Now we're doomed," said Clove.

Bond was about to resign to his fate, when he thought of an idea he thought was so hopeless and bizarre that he was almost too embarrassed to voice it.

"Sparks," said Bond. "You wanted to be the girl on fire, now be it. Do your knife trick you did for the Gamemakers. If you hit a grass patch dry enough and I time a blow exactly correct, we can create a ring of fire around ourselves."

"Say what?" said Clove.

"Just strike your bloody knives together as fast as you can before one of those lunges."

"Gotchya."

Clove manically struck her knives against each other. Two snakes lunged from both sides shrieking madly. They were only feet away before a small spark flicked out from the knives. It hit a piece of grass and Bond breathed on it. Much to his amazement, a fire started. Bond plucked that piece of grass and light a protective ring around the two just fast enough to burn the two attacking snakes to death.

"Great," said Clove sarcastically, "now we're gonna burn to death in a ring of fire instead of being snake food."

"Give me your canteen," said Bond.

Clove handed Bond her canteen. He took both his and hers and threw them to his left. The water from both created a narrow fire-free strip. Both charged through it without either having to tell the other to run. Both had about a ten second window before the other four snakes realized what happened and began to pursue them. Bond told Clove to make another spark. She did, and Bond used it to create a wall of fire behind them. One snake mistakenly charged into it and died a fiery death. The other three darted away. Before long, Bond and Clove reached the wheat field. They took a breather by the well.

"There's at least three of them still out there," said Clove.

"Yes," answered Bond, "and we have a wheat field blocking our way back to the lake base. And Thresh is also out there."

"Is this the end?"

"No, this is where we show them what we're made of. Now let us get some water out of this well. I have a plan."

Bond and Clove each dropped a basket into the well. Both were surprised to find it extraordinarily difficult to get the baskets back up, however.

"Do you think we got them both stuck together?" asked Clove.

"I wish it was that simple," answered Bond.

As he said this, as expected two giant snakes came screaming their way out of the well. With mouths covered with purple teeth, Bond guessed that Thresh's poising the well had managed to turn these into poisonous anacondas. He wondered if they would be able to spit toxic. He wouldn't have to wait long as both spit out venom at Bond and Clove's faces. Luckily, both anticipated this and ducked. The snakes each zeroed in on a target and prepared to strike.

Bond thought quickly and yelled out, "Block yourself with your back pack!"

Clove listened and both jammed their backpacks into the anacondas' mouths. As the snakes tried to get them out, Clove slight each snake's throat with her knifes. Both dropped dead and released the chewed up backpacks.

"Let's try the well again," said Bond.

"Yeah," said Clove full of sassiness, "cuz' it worked so great the first time."

This time, both easily got water out of the well. Rather than putting it into their canteens, which would have been suicidal considering the poison, Clove just slashed the ropes and each took a bucket with them.

"Now let's hear this plan," said Clove.

"We do the fire trick again," said Bond. "We light the entire wheat field on fire behind us. Any snake that tries to follow us is fried pudding. If we get trapped, we have these buckets."

"And ahead of us?" asked Clove.

"Good old fashioned steel power. Spear and knives."

Clove and Bond walked into the wheat. After fifteen paces, they started a fire behind them. Clove made this one all by herself. Bond looked ahead with his spear. They walked forward thirty more paces this way before hearing the death scream of an anaconda.

"Going good," said Bond.

Nearly as soon as Bond said that, five anacondas approached from the front in a v-shape, each towered above the head high wheat. Bond guessed three of these were the three massive ones that got away earlier. He supposed they picked up two hellish friends from a dinner date. The screams of all five combined were strong enough to bend the wheat like the wind.

"And now we're trapped against a wall of fire," said Clove. "Remind me why we decided on this plan again?"

"Well," said Bond, "you weren't exactly the idea fountain, now were you? Fire ahead."

"Are you insane?"

Despite her doubts, Clove struck her knives together and created a fire in front of the two. None of the snakes anticipated this and each charged into the inferno.

"Back where we started," said Clove. "Once again, we're gonna get cooked instead of chomped."

"We just need to find a thin patch of fire," said Bond. "When I say throw, chuck your bucket where I point."

The two madly dashed as the walls of fire closed in on them from both sides. Each knew this was a race against time as before long the flames would engulf them. But then, Bond saw a thin strip of fire. He and Clove chucked their water at it and charged ahead leaving all flames behind them. Before they could celebrate, however, to their horror one snake still was alive. It wrapped around both and went in for the kill just as Bond and Clove each struck it in the head with their weapons. Finally, it was dead.

"Think that's the last?" asked Clove.

"Don't jinx us," said Bond.

Both continued forward led by Bond's spear with Clove covering their tracks with fire in the wheat. Just as both could sense that they were finally almost home free, a loud scream sounded ahead. Only this was no snake scream. It was clearly a human woman.

"Sounds like a tribute," said Clove. "Gotta be Finch, or Rue, or Katniss."

"I don't think so," said Bond. "I've heard that sound before. It's Tracy, my wife."

Sure enough, ten yards away sprawled on the ground was Teresa Bond. She was still in the dress which she wore on her wedding day and eerily still had a bullet wound in her forehead. Bond could not believe his eyes. He wondered if the Capitol had found some way to resurrect her. _But why would they do it? _he thought_. Surely to torment me. _

"Good lord, Tracy," said Bond, "are you okay?" He knelt down beside her and put her head in his lap.

"James," Tracy feebly said, "oh James. It's terrible. The shattered glass, the pain, the darkness, the light, the room with all those peculiar people. Pink and purple wigs I tell you. Not very posh if you ask me. They told me I was dead, but that they raised me. That they'd bring me to you. And they dropped me here in this musty wheat field. And that snake, he banged into me. Oh, it's all so very confusing."

"It's alright, Tracy," answered Bond. "I'm here. This is Clove, my granddaughter times twentyabouts. We're in the future."

"And which one of your lady friends does she descend from?"

"Tiffany Case."

"Before or after me."

"The first after you."

"Really? And how long did you wait. A whole month? Perhaps a week?"

"Two years."

"You, celibate for two years? That's hard to believe."

"Well… Anyway, we're in an arena now. The snakes are dead. At least I think I killed all of them."

"We killed all of them," said Clove correcting Bond.

"Right," said Bond.

Tracy looked at Clove with a crocked smile and said, "A little chip off the old block isn't she?"

"You'll love her, Tracy," said Bond.

"I don't think so!"

Bond could tell there was something off with the way Tracy said that last sentence. It was filled with cruelty and spite. Bond had never thought Tracy the jealous type before which was one of the reasons why he loved her more than any of his many other lovers.

Tracy stood up and pulled a sword out from beneath her. She marched over to Clove, slapped her, and knocked both knives out of Clove's hands before Clove could even react. Bond looked on horrified. He knew Clove was tough and could not have been disarmed so easily by a normal person.

"It's her or me," said Tracy to Bond. "You cannot have us both."

"What on Earth do you think you're doing, Teresa?" asked Bond.

"I'm not interested in raising one of your bastard children. If you want me, you let me kill this girl," snarled Tracy.

"James, no," yelled Clove.

Bond knew that this somehow could not be Tracy.

"The Tracy I knew would never threaten an innocent child with a sword. You're a fake," said Bond, "A phony. You're nothing more than one of Snow's cheap parlor tricks."

"I can prove to you I'm quiet genuine," snapped back Tracy. "You proposed to me in a barn. In the hay. How would I know that?"

"Blofeld found us the next morning. Obviously, Snow has access to some files about Blofeld."

"You saved me from drowning on a beach."

"He had access to Union Corse files then, too. Your father knew that."

"He's got you," said Clove, "you lying bitch."

Tracy spit in Clove's face. "He still won't stop me. Now, it's time for me to put you in intensive care." She knocked Clove to the ground and held her sword in the air preparing to swipe Clove's head off with it in one swoop. Bond hesitated for a moment… only so that he could aim properly and send his spear flying through Tracy's heart. She screamed and transformed into a hideous beast before his eyes. As the beast yelled in pain, Clove wiggled toward her knives on the ground and chopped its head cleanly off.

"Sorry I decapitated your wife," said Clove with a grin.

"I had that head on my lap," said Bond. "I think I'm going to vomit when we get back to camp."

Snow couldn't believe what had just unfolded before his eyes and only his eyes. None of the rest of Panem was privy to the fights in the fields. Everyone else was shown Katniss and Rue paling around by a fire and sleeping together in a tree. Crane's muttations had completely and utterly failed him right before his eyes and now were dead. Snow threw his remote at his television screen and broke it. He cursed Bond and stormed off to bed angry.


	12. Chapter 12

_12. An Explosive Day_

Bond and Clove got back to camp well past midnight. Much to their surprise, they found Cato awake and huddled by a fire. He seemed to be shivering a bit, probably still working some of the last bits of tracker jacket venom out of his system, but otherwise seemed recovered. Minus was sound asleep.

"Left me here with this dweeb all day?" asked Cato.

"He looked like a good nurse," said Bond, "you should thank us."

"And I did kinda save your life," said Clove. "I'd be sitting a lot prettier in this game if I'd of just let those bees have you."

"You only saved me to kill Katniss for you," said Cato. "But thanks anyway."

Clove guessed that that was probably the closest Cato had ever given to a complement in his life. Bond and Clove filled Cato in on some of their excursion in the fields – leaving out all mention of Bond's true identity.

"I'd of killed more snakes than either of you," said Cato.

"Sure," said both Bond and Clove.

All three decided the following day would be light. Cato was still not one hundred percent recovered, and neither Bond nor Clove was looking for a repeat of the other day's actions. When they woke up the next morning, somehow the wheat field had grown back. Bond guessed Snow must have rushed in more to cover up his blunder the day before. Cato woke up minutes after Bond and asked if Glimmer was out gathering breakfast. The previous day, Minus told Cato that she was out gather supplies since he did not want to break the sad news. Bond had to inform Cato that she was dead. Cato threw himself into the lake and started angrily splashing, scaring away all of their potential breakfast fish.

"Damn you Peeta!" shouted Cato. "I'm glad I killed you. You hear me. Glad. You back stabbing SOB!"

"You know he's not dead," said Clove.

Cato stopped splashing and glared at her. "He couldn't have survived my slash!" he shouted.

"Well," said Clove, "they haven't told us that he died in the sky or with a cannon shot."

Cato looked puzzled and then started bawling his eyes out. Clove gave him a hug and patted him on the head.

"You know, Katniss killed Aquifer, too," said Bond like a know-it-all.

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT AQUIFER!" screamed Cato between sobs.

Bond smiled privately. He knew Glimmer had been playing Cato the whole time. And now he knew how well it truly had worked. Cashmere was brilliant, and Glimmer worked the plan like a charm. If it weren't for Katniss, he was sure she would have killed Cato easily when the time was right. Cato ran off into the woods. Before long, a cannon sounded.

"You don't think that was Cato?" said Clove thinking that perhaps Katniss got him as he ran around blinded by rage.

"He wouldn't go that easily," said Bond. "I'm sure he's responsible for that shot, though."

A little while later, Cato wandered back to camp. He looked exhausted and collapsed into a heap in. Clove and Bond came over to him.

"Katniss or Peeta?" asked Clove.

"No, Barney" cried Cato, "Barney, Barney, Barney, Barney!"

Neither Bond nor Clove even realized a tribute named Barney was competing. Bond deduced he was the boy from 10.

Awhile later, the smell of smoke filled the camp. Off in the tree line, all could see a fire.

"Fool," said Cato. "Whoever it is, I'm gonna kill them. For Glimmer!"

Cato ran in the direction of the fire. Bond and Clove decided to accompany him this time to make sure he didn't hurt himself doing anything stupid. Clove asked Minus to watch the camp. After about fifteen minutes, Bond and Clove caught up with Cato in front of a fire.

"The little rat's hiding," yelled Cato. "That you Peeta? I'm gonna give you the death a traitor deserves, you bitch boy."

"I don't think it's Peeta," said Bond. "I think it's a …"

Before Bond was finished speaking, a loud explosion sounded back in the direction of camp.

"Trap," said Clove finishing Bond's sentence.

"KATNISSSSSSS!" screamed Cato as he ran back towards the camp.

Bond and Clove caught up with Cato back at camp. The entire supply pyramid was destroyed. Cato walked up to Minus and to Bond's horror, he snapped his neck killing him instantly. Clove tried to calm Cato down. She convinced him that whoever set off the explosion likely died in it as well. He agreed and settled into a silent sadness. Another tear ran down his cheek.

"Who'd have thought old juice head was a softy deep down," said Clove to Bond.

"Yes," said Bond, "a softy who breaks the necks of innocent children."

Bond left Clove to comfort Cato. He walked over to the lake and looked into the water. Marvel's image looked back at him and reminded him that deep down he was barely different from Cato. He was every bit the killer. Heck, he wore the face of a man he killed. Man, who was he kidding, a boy he killed.

Bond knew the hard kill had to come soon. The supplies were gone. The game had to end. Bond doubted Katniss died in the explosion. That night when her face failed to appear in the sky, this was confirmed. He would have to find and kill her. _But how?_ he wondered. The next morning, Bond looked back into the rubble. He knew that nets had been in it, but he could not see the remnants of any in the wreckage. He concluded they had to have been consumed by the flames. Or, they could have been used, perhaps by Minus. Bond walked over to Cato and Clove.

To Cato, Bond asked, "I seem to recall that the Capitol proved us with some nets. Do you know if we ever used them or did they go up in smoke?"

"The little bastard set –em up," said Cato. "Just the other day, after I woke up."

"Get some rest Cato," said Bond, "it's time for me to do my duty."

Clove walked to Bond's side. She said, "I'm coming with you. Just like before. We're a team now."

"I don't want you to see me do my dirty work," said Bond to Clove. "When you think of me, I don't want you to remember a killer."

With that, Bond kissed Clove on the cheek and ran into the woods. She followed him, but he kept running, and running, and running. After an hour, she decided to let Bond do what he wanted to do and returned to Cato. She hoped Bond wouldn't be long.


	13. Chapter 13

_13. The Showdown: 007 vs. Katniss Everdeen_

In the woods, Bond heard a person squealing. He followed the noise and came upon one of the net traps. A little African American girl who he recognized as Rue was up in the net screaming out Katniss's name and crying. Bond fought every gentlemanly instinct he had not to rescue the child. After all, he had found the perfect bait. Now, it was just a waiting game.

Waiting. Bond tried to think only of Clove. He thought of her coming home alive and well to cheering and applause. He thought of her raising a family – a family of Bond's. She would get to have that family life that eluded Bond. She deserved it.

Bond thought of Snow. He did not understand how Clove would bring about his demise, but he trusted Coin. She had to be right. This madness of Hunger Games had to stop. There must not be a war and more death and destruction.

For what seemed like forever, Bond lay in wait beneath the net and Rue. As the day crept on, Bond's hand on his spear began to shake. Bond cursed his hand. Once again, it would kill an innocent. He cursed his whole life and thought back to the time he flat lined in his Aston Martin before Vesper revived him. How he wished she'd just have let him die!

Out of the corner of Bond's eye, he saw a teenage girl with a bow and arrow approach the net. There was the target, Katniss Everdeen. The girl began to get Rue out of the net. Bond prepared to chuck his spear at her.

But he couldn't do it. Bond simply could not follow through. _To hell with the vision! _he thought._ I'm getting Clove out of here now! The killing stops! I quit! I can take on Snow all by myself! _

Bond knew that he was still in grave danger from the girl. That he could take care of without death. He had done this before with Kara Milovy, the cello- playing sniper he had wounded instead of killed. Bond chucked his spear right at Katniss's shooting arm. He missed. Instead, Bond's spear went sailing into the young girl in the net.

_My God, what have I done _thought Bond. _I, I, I. _Bond knew there was no excuse. He had crossed the line and there was no going back. He was as guilty as any of the men he had faced over the years. James Bond, the murderer of a twelve year old girl. _Shame, shame, shame_. The question of heaven and hell was answered for Bond. He was prepared to burn. Yet, before Bond could even blink, an arrow shot right his way and nailed him in the neck.

Bond fell to the ground. He tried to breath, but it wouldn't work. It felt as though he was swallowing water. But it couldn't be. He was on dry land. Blood. He was drowning in his own blood! Bond thought back on his life and considered himself a failure. His missions failed to save England. His ego had killed an innocent girl. His failure doomed Clove to death. Bond tried to imagine Clove improbably winning against all odds, but all he saw was the spectre of Thresh raising a rock to her head and smashing downwards…

And thus, Commander James Bond, Agent 007 of Her Majesty's Secret Service died.


	14. Chapter 14

_14. The End of the Line_

Back at camp, Clove heard two cannon shots fire. She smiled. Surely, James Bond had killed Katniss and likely Peeta as well. He would be coming back to camp shortly. The two would continue on as before. She fantasized about Bond and herself and maybe Cato too somehow managing to all survive the Games and moving next to each other in the Capitol. Sure, it seemed impossible, but James Bond had done so many things that had seemed impossible before.

But Bond never came back. At night time, as was usually, they flashed the faces of all the dead tributes for the day. To her shock and horror, Marvel from District 1 who in reality had been James Bond, 007, was shown. _My God, _Clove thought_, she just killed James Bond!_

Clove didn't even cry. She ran into the woods. She was even angrier than Cato had been. She knew Katniss had killed him, and she would kill that bitch. Cato ran with her.

"I'm killing her," yelled Clove.

"You're never gonna find her," said Cato. "I couldn't."

"I will I swear to you, and I kill her."

"Well then you better make it painful."

"Oh, I will. I'm gonna chop off those chubby cheeks!"

"She's actually not overweight at all, Clove…"

"Shut it!"

It took days but Clove found her and overpowered her. She had her just where she wanted her, helpless and on her back. There was nothing she could do to escape justice. Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. The murderer of James Bond, 007!

But he was watching and waiting. Thresh got Clove. He pinned her against the Cornucopia. At last his parents would be avenged. But, he couldn't say that out loud. No, District 11 had been forbidden from mentioning the victor peacekeepers to anyone on the outside with death for his or her entire family as the penalty. So he thought of a lie. A believable one. Clove had mentioned Rue's death. Yes, he would use Rue as his rallying cry.

When Clove saw the rock heading towards her, she knew all was lost but did not want to give up. James wouldn't have wanted her to. She would call for Cato. He would help. She screamed his name twice. But, nothing. And then it hit. Nothing could have prepared her for the pain. What was that? Someone was holding her. Someone was crying. Was it James? Was it? Was it…

Thresh was standing by the lake when he heard the cannon fire. He was amazed with how long Clove lived after the blow. Her blood was nearly dry on the rock Thresh still clutched in his hand. He looked down upon it: the instrument of his vengeance. Suddenly, a figure approached Thresh from behind and grabbed him – in a hug.

"You did it!" said Finch, the redheaded girl from District 5. "I saw the whole thing; got my supplies before Katniss and Clove came and hid in a bush. You got her! 'The most dangerous and cold blooded of them,' as you said. My hero!"

Finch kissed Thresh on the cheek. He didn't react at all but stared comatose at his rock. Finch and Thresh had been aligned since the first day of training. Thresh knew he was strong, so he figured allying with other strong people would be useless. Instead, he sought out the smartest: Finch.

Finch had been the mastermind of their strategy. Both moved around constantly – always looking for food, never seeking out a fight but leaving traps including the poisoned well. The two constantly monitored the sky at night, too, waiting for the right moment to begin an offensive against the Careers once their numbers were sufficiently dwindled. Once they saw Marvel was dead, both knew that they had to begin to shadow the remaining two and wait for them to be separated to strike which Thresh did at the Feast while Clove was distracted.

"Don't call me a hero," said Thresh.

"Why? You did what you wanted to do."

"Yeah. What I thought I wanted. I had plenty of reasons to want Clove dead. More than even you know. Now, she is. And now you call me a hero. For what? There was no honor in what I did. All I did was bash in a fifteen-year-old's brain. Yeah, give me a medal. Make me a saint."

Thresh never forgot what Folse told him. Clove was not the first. Thresh killed a boy on the first day, but that was in self defense in the chaos. That one barely seemed real. But this one was different. He felt it.

"You showed restraint," said Finch interrupting Thresh's thoughts. "The girl on fire?"

"I couldn't exactly kill Rue's buddy after claiming I was avenging Rue now could I?" he answered.

But Thresh knew there was more to it than that. He fully intended on killing Katniss as well. But he couldn't. He didn't think he could ever kill again. Killing Clove murdered his spirit.

Thresh continued, "Come close, vixen."

"Okay."

Thresh whispered in her ear, "She was my sister, but I never realized it. My blood sister. Our mothers' had the same killer – Folse, her father. Why didn't I think of that? Why didn't I think how alike we were? I killed my sister!

"And her father was right. He told me they'd make me a killer. Well now I am. And worse, you're happy; the people are happy. District 11 already sent me a congratulations package. So did fans from the Capitol. As long as people see me as a hero, there's going to be plenty more people like me for years to come. The glorification of so called justified violence leading to more violence."

Thresh chucked his rock into the lake and walked away weeping bitterly. He and Finch were both dead within three days.

Back at the Cornucopia, Cato laid Clove's corpse on the ground. He had to accept that's what it was finally. She was dead and gone. There would be no recovery. He was alone. As Cato walked away, he took one last look at Clove. Her dead body eerily stared at him: both eyes were wide open. They remained that way forever.


	15. Chapter 15

_15. Deus ex Machina_

Two years later, a group of men in white strapped Bond's corpse to a slab in a laboratory deep inside Mt. Wheeler in New Mexico. Overseeing this on a balcony were two of the seven surviving former victors.

"The _deus ex machina_," said Beetee. "My greatest invention yet."

"Yes," said Enobaria, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. It's the reason you're alive for one thing. You must know very well that Coin did not spare you simply because of some promise she made to some teen. No, Coin kept you alive because I forced her. I have a very important job for you."

"And what is that?"

"I need you to help the resurrected 007 adjust to being alive again."

Enobaria was puzzled. _What on Earth can I do to help Bond _she thought. Enobaria, of course, knew Bond had returned and sacrificed his life in an attempt to save Clove. Cashmere told her everything about him before the 75th Hunger Games. In fact, she and Cashmere had to compete in those Games because of Bond. Snow punished every mentor who worked with the Career pack the previous year by Reaping them into this Game of former victors. But for Cashmere, who he despised the most, Snow added extra salt to her wound. He also forced her brother Gloss into the Game.

It did not surprise Enobaria that the Case family descended from a legendary hero like Bond. Sure Clove was a disrespectful little brat, but she knew how to fight like no one else. But beyond her, Folse was such a great man. If her father had only allowed a marriage with a Stone Mason, she would have gone to him in a heartbeat. Folse was her best friend until the end of his life, which she witnessed only fifteen yards away in District 11 those years ago.

Beetee continued speaking, "Cashmere obviously told you Coin's mission for Bond. However, what Coin told Bond was a lie. Clove was the predestined winner of those Games. You know better than I that if Clove hadn't become emotionally involved with Bond, she would never have done anything as foolish as what she did when she died."

"I did see her as the better of my two tributes," said Enobaria. "That's why I didn't mind hooking Cato up with that obvious trap. He could have never won, but she could and should have."

"I cannot be around Bond when he reawakens. No doubt Coin told Bond my visions set the plan in place. Bond will blame me for what Coin chose to do with them. But Bond needs to know the truth. You need to tell him when he's ready…"

Bond never expected to open his eyes again. But here they were. Here he was. Awakening once again in an all white room. A woman once again stood above him, but a different one. A metal mouth.

"Why if it isn't the bitch who convinced Clove to kill those kids," snarled Bond.

"You have every right to criticize me for that," she responded. "Only know that I did it to help her win. "

"Where am I? Why am I alive? Is she?"

"The war is over. Panem has fallen. Snow and Coin are dead. Democracy is restored."

"And Clove?"

"I'm afraid you can guess what happened to her."

Bond flailed around blubbering like a kid who has a candy bar taken away. Enobaria regretted telling Bond that so soon. She left for the day.

The following day she returned to the room. Bond appeared calm but had the unmistakable look of sadness on his face.

"You were lied to," said Enobaria.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out," said Bond. "I only regretted not acting on it when I discovered it to be true. After that snake attack."

"Coin lied to many people. But she's gone."

"Good."

"Coin used you to help Katniss Everdeen win the Hunger Games. You killed the one person Katniss could never have, Rue. You destroyed some of the Capitol's greatest muttations. You unsettled Snow and Crane, causing them to make several stupid mistakes after you were dead. And, you humanized Clove."

The last fact was the one Bond feared, yet he knew it was coming. It had to be the most important element to Coin's plan. Otherwise, Coin could have used anybody.

"But what Coin expected to transpire did. Katniss inspired a nation, and now we are free. Without you, none of that could have been possible."

Bond had thought of one thing all night since reawakening. _If I live again, couldn't she?_ Finally, he asked the question.

"No," answered Enobaria. "We wanted to. We really did, but there was not sufficient DNA to allow her to come alive once more. You can blame the Capitol for that. They harvested much of her DNA to make some wolf beast. And when they were done with it, they light it on fire and chucked the ashes in a landfill. The same could have happened to you if they hadn't found the real Marvel by the train tracks before they made the muttations."

"What about Cashmere?" asked Bond. "I expect she's dead if they think you're the best person to acclimate me to the land of the living again?"

"Cashmere wanted nothing to do with Coin after your death. She attacked everyone working for Coin the following Hunger Games. I told her that was a suicide mission, but she would have none of it. No one will ever be raised again using Beetee's _deus ex machina_. It nearly created a black hole bringing you back to life."

Bond lowered his head in sadness. Cashmere had been great company in the Capitol. She didn't deserve to die so young.

A month later, Bond looked like his old self again thanks to a Dream Machine. Enobaria had been great help dealing with all of his personal demons and helping him cope with his grief. She also helped him to follow his family tree and learn more about all the other great members of the Case Family who lived in New Mexico to York 3 to District 2.

Finally, Bond gathered the courage to visit his family's graveyard. It was located in a cozy little corner in the shadow of Mt. Wheeler. Bond placed a flower on Tiffany Case's grave and each of the twenty which separated her from Clove. But seeing Clove's headstone, that was too much. Once again Bond broke down. Enobaria grabbed Bond by the hand and got him back on his feet.

She said to him, "Beetee repaired your rocket. You leave tonight. You will return to your own time. That will not affect this timeline. Doing so would create a paradox in a time, or so Beetee tells me. Instead, it will be a whole new world. A whole new universe.

"You know the fate of our world and your family in our world. Now, you'll have your own. Save it from our fate. And save yourself from your own fate. Clove showed you what having a family could be like. Get in touch with Kissy and Tiffany when you get back."

Bond thought long and hard about this. He decided it was too risky. He could not expose any family of his to the dangers of his profession. Clove was example enough that this would just get them killed. How he would miss Clove. He would bear the weight of her death forever. Yet, he would never forget his brief time with her.

"Before I go, Enobaria, could I have something to remember Clove by?" asked Bond

"Of course," answered Enobaria. "A young man from District 12 named Gale Hawthorne's been working with me lately. I asked him what he thought might help you to best remember Clove. He told me he saw the most beautiful painting of her back in his home district. Painted by Peeta."

"Peeta's alive?"

"It's complicated. Anyway, I had Gale fetch it for you. It will be waiting for you by the rocket."

Bond found Gale to be correct. The painting was more than he could have wished for. Bond knew where it was going: right above his mantel place in his Chelsea flat.

**The End of **_**The Hungrier Games**_

**But…**

**James Bond Will Return**


End file.
